As You Wish
by A True Oncer
Summary: A collection of Captain Swan one-shots. These are ideas that I couldn't get out of my head, but also couldn't write multi-chapter stories about. Some one-shots are based off songs, and some are just ideas that came to mind or were requested. Prompts/requests are welcome!
1. Happier

**Hey! So I've been getting ideas for a bunch of stories, but I knew I couldn't write multi-chapter stories on them, so I wrote them into one-shots. This first chapter is based off of Ed Sheeran's song "Happier."**

 **If you have any one-shot request, just PM me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do.**

 **This will be updated every Wednesday unless something comes up.**

 **I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Happier**

* * *

 _Walking down 29th and Park_

 _I saw you in another's arms_

 _Only a month we've been apart_

 _You look happier_

* * *

Emma laughed. It was music to Killian's ears, he just wished that he was the one who caused it.

Emma was wrapped in the arms of Walsh Wings. She was laughing and having a fun time. Emma had invited Killian to a little get together they were having with their friend group: David and Mary Margaret Nolan, Ruby Lucas, Emma Swan, Regina Mills, Robin Locksley, Killian Jones, and (most recently) Walsh Wings.

Emma had started dating Walsh about three months ago and it had been the worst three months of Killian's life.

Sure, he loved seeing Emma so happy and carefree, but he wished it wasn't because of Walsh. He wished it was because of _him_.

It had once been because of him. He once was the reason Emma was always laughing and smiling. He and Emma tried dating once, it lasted a month or two. Towards the end of their relationship, they began to fight. So they decided to break up. They remained friends, probably better friends then they were before they dated.

But Killian has been as supportive as ever. He and Emma have been best friends ever since their first semester in college. It had been almost four years. He knew that he couldn't try to to be with Emma again, he didn't want to mess up their unique and amazing friendship.

"Hey, Killian, you alright?" Emma asked.

Killian looked up and realized that he hadn't even noticed that everyone else had walked into Granny's, leaving only Emma and Killian outside. Killian nodded and put on a fake smile. "Of course, love. Why?"

Emma frowned. "Come on, Killian. I know when you're upset."

Killian shook his head. "I assure you, love, I'm fine. Now, let's go get lunch. I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

"Fine, but-" she pointed at Killian "-don't think our conversation is over."

Killian put his hands up. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Emma smiled and walked into Granny's as Killian held the door open for her.

* * *

 _He said something to make you laugh_

 _I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours_

 _Yeah, you look happier, you do_

* * *

As they walked into Granny's Walsh shouted something and Emma burst out laughing. She held onto Killian's shoulder for support.

Killian smiled.

"Your hot chocolate was getting cold, Emma," Walsh teased as Emma sat down next to him and Killian sat across from them.

Emma gasped dramatically.

They both laughed.

Killian hated going out with his friend group. It always reminded him about how miserable he was. He had Emma, but she wasn't with all the time and he hated it. Emma was with Walsh all the time and it killed him.

Killian noticed how Emma and Walsh looked a lot happier then when he and Emma were in this part of their relationship. He couldn't help but wonder why. He's known Emma way longer than Walsh had known Emma.

"Why don't we go see a movie when we finish up here?" Mary Margaret suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Uh… I can't," Killian began, "I have… uh… stuff."

Emma frowned. "What stuff?"

"Just… stuff. In fact, I should probably get going right now," Killian explained. He stood up. "See you all later."

Before anyone could say anything, Killian was out the door.

* * *

 _Sat in the corner of the room_

 _Everything's reminding me of you_

 _Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier_

 _Aren't you?_

* * *

Killian sat on the couch, a bottled water in hand, and sighed. Why did he keep torturing himself? He should just tell Emma how he felt. No. She would have to choose and Killian couldn't do that to Emma; and, she was happier, right?

Yeah.

Killian shook his head. It didn't matter. He still wanted to tell Emma how he felt.

Killian looked up at the TV that was playing a movie that Killian wasn't even paying attention to. Killian smiled a little.

It was _The Princess Bride_. One of Emma's favorite movies. It was the first movie they watched together. Emma loved it, she would always point out her favorite parts and say the lines, she had the whole movie memorized.

Killian sighed and looked away. He looked over at the kitchen and thought about the time when Emma almost burnt down his apartment when she accidently left the stove on while she went to the bathroom. She was so embarrassed.

Killian laughed to himself and looked at the empty bottle of water in his hand. It reminded him of the time Emma wouldn't leave her computer because she had to study for a test. Killian had brought Emma a pack of water and some dinner so she wouldn't starve.

Killian ran his hand through his hair and sighed when the door opened.

* * *

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

 _But ain't nobody need you like I do_

 _I know that there's others that deserve you_

 _But my darling, I am still in love with you_

* * *

"What's wrong, Killian? You've been avoiding me for weeks," Emma said as she came and stood in front of Killian.

Killian shrugged. "I'm fine."

Emma crossed her arms. "Killian."

Killian looked up and saw the determination and worry in Emma's eyes. He immediately felt guilty for hiding anything from her. "I hurt you, Swan."

Emma's expression softened and she sat next to Killian. "What are you talking about, Killian?"

"I hurt you, Emma. I am so sorry."

"Killian, you didn't hurt me. When we were together… it just didn't work out. But we're friends. You could never hurt me."

Killian sighed. "I did hurt you, love; and I'm sorry. I hurt you, but… I need you."

"You have me. I'm right here, Killian." Emma hugged Killian. "I'm right here."

Killian pulled away.

"Killian, what's wrong?" Emma asked again.

"I know that other people deserve you, but… I'm still in love with you." Killian didn't want to look up. He didn't want to see Emma's reaction, but when he didn't hear an answer, he looked up.

Emma stared at her hands. She was taking long breaths. "Killian…"

"You don't need to say anything, love. I know that I hurt you. I know that you're with Walsh now, but… I had to tell you how I feel."

Emma stood up and rushed out of the room.

* * *

 _Baby, you look happier, you do_

 _I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

 _But if he breaks your heart like lovers do_

 _Just know that I'll be waiting here for you_

* * *

Killian hadn't talked to Emma since he told her how he felt. It had been weeks. He didn't want to push her. He didn't want to do anything anymore.

He tried telling David and Robin what was going on, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. He thought that saying it would make it real, not like it wasn't already said, but he just couldn't repeat it.

Killian needed to go over to Mary Margaret and David's apartment and grab something he left there the other day, so he got up and got ready.

When he got there, he knocked. It took a minute for the door to open. "Hey, Dave. I left something here the other day."

David nodded and let Killian inside. "Just… uh… be quick."

"Of course."

David rushed back over to his room and shut the door quietly.

"Hmph." Killian wondered why David was so rushed and secretive.

Killian walked over to the kitchen and grabbed what he came here for. He was about to leave when he heard very faint cries. He looked around and realized that they were coming from David's room.

Killian walked over and placed his ear on the door. The cries were louder now and he could hear David and Mary Margaret trying to calm someone down.

Then, it hit him.

The cries were Emma's.

Killian opened the door and his assumptions were confirmed. Mary Margaret and David

were sitting on either side of a crying Emma.

"Shh, Emma. It's okay," Mary Margaret soothed.

David looked up and saw Killian. He stood up and walked over. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What happened? Is Emma okay?" Killian asked.

David sighed and shook his head. "Emma broke up with Walsh. Then she found out that

he was cheating on her."

Killian pushed past David and sat next to Emma. He pulled her into a hug and she let him. Killian whispered soothing nonsense to her.

David and Mary Margaret left the room. They knew that Killian could calm her down.

After Emma had calmed down a little, Killian asked, "Why did you break up with him?"

Emma looked at him. "He was distant and I was distant."

"Why were you distant?" Killian asked.

Emma looked down. "I… wasn't happy anymore. I realized that I was happier with you."

Killian smiled a little. "Really?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian pulled Emma into a kiss. "I've always been happier with you."

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this little one-shot series!**


	2. Begin Again

**I'm so sorry that this is so late at night! Today - well, this whole week - has just been absolutely crazy! I'll try to do better! This chapter is based off Taylor Swift's song "Begin Again." I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Begin Again**

* * *

 _Took a deep breath in the mirror_

 _He didn't like it when I wore high heels_

 _But I do_

 _Turn the lock and put my headphones on_

 _He always said he didn't get this song_

 _But I do, I do_

* * *

Emma stared at her reflection. She always liked this look, but _he_ didn't. She sucked in a breath and shook her head. _He_ didn't control her anymore. She was free of _him_.

"You look beautiful, Emma," Mary Margaret said as she walked into the bathroom and stood next to Emma.

Emma continued to look at her reflection. "He wouldn't have liked it."

Mary Margaret looked at her sympathetically. "Well, this guy is not Neal, that's for sure. Killian will love it."

Emma pulled her gaze away from the mirror and looked at her best friend/sister-in-law. "I haven't even met him yet."

"That doesn't matter! He's going to like you. I promise."

"As long as he doesn't pack up and disappear in the middle of the night, he'll be better than Neal."

"Oh, he is," came David's voice. David walked into the bathroom.

"You have to say that about him. He's your best friend," Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"And you're my baby sister. I wouldn't set you up with just anybody," David assured.

"Mmhm. Well, I should probably get going. I don't want to be late." Honestly, she expected this _Killian_ person to be late. She didn't know why she was even going on this date.

Mary Margaret smiled. "Okay, have fun."

Emma rolled her eyes again and opened the door and stepped out of her apartment.

When she got to her car, she turned on the radio and started driving. Her favorite song started to play and the only thing Emma could think about was Neal. Neal always complained about this song. He always said, "It makes no sense!" or, "What's the point of this song, anyways?" He was always negative about it.

Emma shook that thought out of her head. She couldn't think about Neal. Apparently this guy, Killian, was a great guy. She only hoped that that was true.

* * *

 _Walked in expecting you'd be late_

 _But you got here early and you stand and wave_

 _I walk to you_

 _You pull my chair out and help me in_

 _And you don't know how nice that is_

 _But I do_

* * *

Emma parked her car outside of the cafe that David told her to go to. She took a deep breath and walked in.

She expected to be waiting for at least twenty minutes, but, to her surprise, Killian was already waiting there.

When she saw him, Emma was sure that it _wasn't_ him. First off, he was wearing black leather and the way David described him made him sound like someone who wore stuff like… David.

He walked up to Emma cautiously. "Are you Emma?"

Emma nodded. "And you're Killian, right?"

Killian smiled. "Aye, indeed." He took Emma's hand and kissed it. "Pleasure to meet you, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Uh… yeah. You, too."

"I have a table ready for us," Killian began. "Follow me." He started walking.

Emma followed close behind. _He was really a gentleman_ , Emma thought. _David was right. Hm. That's a new one._ Emma smiled to herself.

"Here we are," Killian said when they reached a table. Killian pulled out a chair and Emma expected him to sit in it, but he smiled and looked at Emma.

Emma realized that Killian pulled out the chair for _her_. "Oh, right. Sorry." Emma sat in the chair. She felt herself move forward with the chair as Killian pushed her chair in. She was not used to that. Neal never did that. He always sat down first and complained about his job.

Killian sat down and looked at Emma. She had a confused look on her face. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma was knocked out of her thoughts. "Um… yeah. Just… that was nice of you to do that."

Killian smiled. "Of course, love. It wouldn't be very gentleman-like to not do it."

Emma laughed a little. "Sorry, it's just that David told me that you are always a gentleman. He was right."

Killian nodded and smiled wider. "I'm glad you think so, and order whatever you would like, I'm paying."

Emma just stared at him.

"Darling, did I say something wrong?" Killian asked, a little worried.

Emma shook her head. "It's just… I dated this guy once and he was the exact opposite of you. I always paid the lunch or dinner bill." It was true. Neal claimed that he couldn't afford to pay for their food on dates, which Emma found weird since _he_ was the one always asking _her_ out.

"Well, whoever that man is, he doesn't deserve to have lunch with you," Killian said sincerely.

Emma smiled a little.

* * *

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

 _I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

 _I've been spending the last eight months_

 _Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

 _But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

* * *

The waiter came over to their table and asked what they would like.

"Grilled cheese, onion cheese, and a hot cocoa with cinnamon," Emma said.

Killian ordered and then the waiter left. Killian looked over at Emma. "That sounds like a pretty interesting meal, love."

Emma shrugged. "What can I say? It's my favorite."

Killian smiled.

"And your order, grapefruit and boiled mackerel. That sounds… interesting." Emma smiled.

Killian chuckled. "It's delicious. You should try it sometime."

"Mmm, sorry, buddy, but I don't really like fish."

Killian threw his head back and laughed. "You don't, do you?"

Emma shook her head. "Not even a little bit." She thought about how much Killian had already laughed. He actually thought that she was funny, or could be. Neal never thought that. Any joke Emma made, he would glare at her. _This is so strange_ , was all Emma could think about.

Emma had only known Killian for about twenty minutes and he already made her feel more special and more wanted than Neal ever did, and it scared Emma. The last time she saw Neal was eight months ago. This all felt too fast, but Emma couldn't bring herself to leave.

This was too fast.

Then again, everything was too fast in her eyes.

The past eight months went by in the blink of an eye. Almost every second of the past eight months Emma would think that love was a cruel joke. _It only breaks your heart_ , she would think. _It always ends badly._ Why did she let David and Mary Margaret drag her into this?

Emma never thought she could love someone after what Neal did. She thought that no one could love _her_ ; but today, she thought that maybe there was hope that something, and only _maybe_ , something could begin again.

* * *

 _We tell stories and you don't know why_

 _I'm coming off a little shy_

 _But I do_

* * *

They talked about random things for a while. Emma couldn't help but feel a little shy. It had been eight months since she even thought twice about a man other than David. Emma felt like she shouldn't open up about anything. She hesitated when he asked her the basic questions, like what was her favorite color, or what was her favorite food.

She almost felt ridiculous, but Killian didn't seem to mind.

"So… what did David do to drag you into this?" Emma asked as she wiped her hands on a napkin after eating an onion ring.

Killian paused. "Drag?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. What did he do to convince you to come have lunch?" Emma asked, teasingly.

Killian shook his head. "He didn't have to convince me, well, he did eventually."

Emma was confused, and apparently Killian could see that.

Killian chuckled. "Apologies. I'll be more clear." He took a sip of his water and then began talking again, "David said that it would be good for me to get out of my apartment and he said he knew someone who needed the same thing. I argued saying that he would have to ask this someone first. He claimed he did. So I agreed."

Emma smiled a little. "Why did you need to get out of your apartment?"

Killian looked down for a moment. "Uh… family issues."

Emma's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Killian gave her a reassuring smile. "No need to apologize. It is quite alright."

Emma nodded, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Killian sensed that the conversation took a sad turn. He needed to lighten the mood. "What are your hobbies?"

"Um… well." Emma thought about that for a moment. She really didn't have any hobbies. She was either working or spending time with Mary Margaret and David. So, Emma just shrugged. "I don't really have any. What about you?"  
"Well, I do love the ocean."

Emma smiled. "Everyone loves the beach."

Killian shook his head. "No, it's not that. I mean, I do like the beach, but I prefer to be on the water. Sailing is a passion I've had since I was a boy."

"That's fun. I haven't really… held on to anything, you know? I've had phases of times when I like certain stuff, but it always changes."

Killian nodded. "I see. I… uh… I knew a woman once who never wanted to settle down. She always wanted more adventure."

Emma nodded, not quite sure what to say. They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

Killian scratched behind his ear. He gave Emma a shy smile.

Emma looked down at her plate, slowly eating her food.

He needed to change the topic. Now. "So have you ever been on a boat before?"  
Emma looked at him. "Is that you asking me out?"

Killian scratched behind his ear again. "Um… perhaps."

Emma smiled. "No, I have never been on a boat before."

He would take that as a yes.

* * *

 _And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up_

 _But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches_

 _Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that_

 _And for the first time what's past is past_

* * *

Killian opened the door for Emma, smiling at her.

Emma smiled back at him and walked out the door, wrapping her light jacket tightly around her. "It's a bit chilly today."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that it is." He noticed Emma shivering a little bit. "Are you cold, love?"  
"What? Oh, uh-" Emma shrugged "-a little."  
Killian nodded. He shrugged off his jacket.

"Oh wait. What about you? Aren't you cold?" Emma asked.

"I'll be fine." He draped the jacket over Emma's shoulders.

Emma smiled a little. This guy was way different than Neal. She had a strange urge to tell Killian about Neal. Emma mentally slapped herself. She couldn't do that. She met this guy an hour ago.

"Emma, are you alright?"  
Emma realised that she had stopped walking. Killian was standing in front of her, worry etched into his features. Emma nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."  
Killian nodded and returned to stand next to her. "Okay."

They started walking again. Emma fought back a smile as Killian told her stories about his brother and such. Emma would occasionally add in something that David and Mary Margaret did, always earning a laugh from Killian.

When they reached Emma's car and Emma had unlocked it, Killian opened the door for her and said, "There you go, love."

Emma smiled. "Thanks."  
Killian smiled. "So… see you next Friday for a boat ride?"  
Emma nodded, smile never fading. "Yeah." What Emma did next surprised herself. She leaned forward and kissed Killian's cheek. She pulled back and smiled, a blush filling her cheeks.

Killian smiled and scratched behind his ear. "I… uh… have a good night, Emma."  
"You too." Emma sat in her car and Killian shut the door for her.

Emma started her car, waved at Killian through the window, and backed out of the parking lot, heading home.

As she drove, Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face. After all this time, after what Neal did to her, she never thought that anything like this would ever begin again, but it seems that the world had different plans.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review if you did!**


	3. Meet Hope

**Hi! *waves* This was a request from** _ **daniellm**_ **.**

 **Thank you so much for the follows, reviews, and favorites!  
I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Meet Hope**

"They're coming today?" Emma asked.

Killian nodded, smiling. "Aye." He could hardly contain his excitement.

Emma smiled. "That's great! Hope will be so excited. When are they coming?"

"They should be at the docks any minute," Killian explained. "I'm going to go meet them there right now, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. I'll get some lunch ready while your gone," Emma said.

"You're the best." Killian gave her a quick kiss and then ran out of the house and started for the docks.

Emma just laughed as she started making some grilled cheese.

"Where did Daddy go?"

Emma turned around and saw her daughter standing behind her, holding her baby blanket. Emma walked over to her and picked her up. "He went to go meet someone."

"Who?" she asked.

"Well, Hope, he went to go meet his brother and an old friend."  
Hope's eyes grew wide. "Daddy has a brother?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah. He actually has two brothers."

"Really?" Hope asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes, but you're only going to meet one of them."

Hope nodded. "Okay."

Emma kissed her head and set her down. "I have to make lunch for us. So why don't you go play for a little?"

Hope nodded and ran up towards her room.

Emma smiled and stood back up. She continued to make lunch. She couldn't help but smile. She loved seeing Killian happy. It's not that he wasn't always happy, he was. He loved his family so much; but Emma loved seeing him happy in a way that wasn't because of her. She loved watching him interact with Hope and Neal.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close.

Emma smiled and finished the grilled cheese she was working and the turned around. Killian, Liam, and Nemo were talking a mile a minute, smiles never leaving their faces.

Emma walked over to them. "Hey, guys."

"Emma!" Liam said. "It's so good to see you!"

Emma smiled as they hugged. "You too, Liam." When they pulled away Emma smiled at Nemo. "Good to see you, too."

Nemo nodded and hugged Emma as well. "Likewise, Mrs. Jones."

Emma smiled at the use of her last name. She never got tired of hearing it. She pulled back and went and stood next to Killian, who wrapped his good arm around her waist. Emma did the same to him.

"So, where is this Hope I keep hearing about?" Nemo asked.

Emma and Killian smiled.

"She's upstairs playing," Emma said. "I'll go grab her."

"No need," Killian said. "I'll go get our little lass."

Emma shook her head. "No, you need talk to your brother."

Killian smirked. "He's your brother now, too. Be right back." He kissed her cheek and ran upstairs before Emma could say anything.

Emma just laughed to herself and looked back at Nemo and Liam. They were both staring at her, wide smiles on their faces. "What?" Emma asked.

"You just make him happy," Liam said.

Emma felt her cheeks grow warm. "Well, he deserves it."

"That he does," Nemo added.

They heard loud giggles and turned to face the stairs. Hope was on Killian's shoulders as Killian carried her down the stairs.

Hope giggled. "You're so silly, Daddy!"

"Is that so?" Killian teased.

"Yes, Daddy!"  
Emma smiled as they went over to them.

Killian picked Hope up off his shoulders and set her on his hip. "Nemo, Liam, this is our 5-year-old daughter, Hope."

"Hi, Hope," Liam said. He waved.

"Hello, darling," Nemo said.

Hope buried her face in Killian's shoulder.

Killian rubbed Hope's back. "Sweetheart, can you say 'hi'?"

Hope shook her head. "Who are they?"

"It's your Uncle Liam and Uncle Nemo," Killian explained.

Nemo smiled at being called 'uncle.'

Hope slowly turned her head and looked at Liam. "Hi."

Liam smiled. "Hello. What's your name?"

"Hope," she whispered.

"That's a lovely name," Nemo added.

Hope nodded. "Mommy and Daddy said that I should always have hope."

"That's some good advice, huh?" Nemo asked, smiling.

Hope only nodded.

"You know, Hope, I knew your father when he was younger," Nemo began.

"When he was a pirate?"

"Oh, Hope, I've always been a pirate and I will always be a pirate," Killian teased.

Hope scrunched up her nose. "I thought you were a hero."

"Daddy is a hero," Emma said. "He just likes to think that he's still a pirate."

"Oi!" Killian protested.

Hope giggled. "Daddy's funny."

Killian tickled Hope's stomach a little. "And don't you forget it."

Hope erupted in giggles as she pushed Killian's hand away. "Stop it, Daddy!"

Nemo smiled. It was great to see Killian happy and not full of vengeance anymore.

"I made some lunch while you were all gone. Who's hungry?" Emma asked.

Hope shot her hand up in the air. "Me!"

Emma laughed. "Alright then, Hope. Let's eat."

Hope clapped. "Yay!"

They all headed towards the kitchen. Emma set the table quickly and got everyone some water. When they finally all sat down, Liam asked, "What is this strange food?" He lifted up his grilled cheese.

Killian chuckled. "It's called grilled cheese, brother. It is very good."

Liam nodded and took a small bite. His eyes grew wide. "This is delicious!"  
Emma smiled. "Thanks."

"So, Hope, do you like grilled cheese?" Nemo asked.

Hope nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! They're the best!"

Killian ruffled Hope's hair. "She takes after her mother."

Hope giggled and pushed Killian's hand away.

"I'm glad you found happiness, Killian," Nemo said.

Killian smiled and found Emma's hand underneath the table, giving it a squeeze. "So am I."

Emma smiled at him and then continued to eat her grilled cheese.

"Daddy?" Hope whispered.

Killian looked down at her. "Yes, love?"

"Can we play outside after lunch?" Hope asked.

Killian smiled softly. "Of course."

Hope clapped. "Yay!"

Killian chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

Emma smiled at him. "What did you do to get her so happy?"

Killian shrugged and put his arm around the back of Emma's chair. "I just told her that we could play outside after lunch."

"Hmm," Emma hummed. "Sounds like you."

Killian leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his wife's lips. When he pulled back, he smiled at her. "Aye."

Emma smiled. "We should eat quickly so we can go outside."

Killian nodded and they went back to eating.

* * *

"Thank you, Emma," Liam said sincerely. They were outside in the backyard. Emma, Nemo, and Liam sitting on lawn chairs while they watched Killian play with Hope.

"For what?" Emma asked. She pulled her eyes away from her husband and daughter, and looked at Liam.

"For being there for my brother."

Emma felt a wave of protectiveness wash over her. Liam was never there for Killian, why was he acting as though he had been? Emma pushed the feeling away and nodded, smiling. "You don't need to thank me. I gladly do it everyday."

Liam smiled at her.

Emma looked back at her family and smiled.

Killian ran up behind Hope and grabbed her around the waist, stopping her in mid-run.

Hope giggled. "Daddy!"

Killian lifted her above his head and sat her down on his shoulders. "Hope!"

Hope giggled again. Killian grabbed her hands and started running around the yard. Hope's giggles continued.

Emma smiled at her family. She was truly lucky to have ended up with this life.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Speak Now

**I am so sorry I didn't update on Wednesday. I've had a very busy week. Updates should be normal now, it just depends on how busy I am during the week.**

 **I got this story idea from Taylor Swift's song "Speak Now."**

 **Thank you so much for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Speak Now**

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

Emma smiled and pulled away. "Thanks. It's good to know that I have your support."

"My support? You're getting married! Of course you have my support," Killian exclaimed. Even though he meant it, he didn't want Emma to get married. He felt so guilty because of it. She had been dating Neal for the past two years, it was bound to happen one day, he just wasn't ready for it.

He had been Emma's best friend since high school. Then they went to college together and with some other friends. He knew that it was time to start the next phase in his life, but he didn't want to do it without Emma, but it looks like he would have to.

Emma came over to his apartment that morning and told him that Neal proposed the night before. They were getting married in July, eleven months from now.

Emma smiled. "Thanks… again."

Killian smiled at her.

Emma's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the caller ID. She looked up at Killian. "I gotta take this. It's Neal."

Killian nodded. "Go ahead."

Emma smiled at him and answered her phone. She walked into the kitchen to get some privacy, but Killian could hear her laughing as she spoke to Neal.

He wanted to tell Emma how he felt about her, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't ruin her life.

Killian sighed and put on a smile when Emma walked back in. These next few months were going to be terrible.

* * *

 _8 months later_

Someone banged on Killian's door.

Killian rushed over, wondering who it could be. He opened it and worry immediately filled him.

Emma was standing on the other side of the door, her face was wet with tears and more were still coming. She was breathing heavily due to her crying.

"Emma, what happened?" Killian asked, letting Emma in and closing the door. As soon as he turned around, he pulled Emma into a comforting hug. "What is it, love? What happened?"

She didn't answer right away, but when she did answer, she said, "N-Neal."

Killian tightened the hug. If that man did something to Emma, he was going to pay. "What about him?" he asked in a calming voice.

Emma pulled away. She wiped her eyes.

Killian led her over to the couch and they sat down. Killian took her hand and ran circles on the back of it with his thumb. He wasn't going to push her.

After a few minutes of catching her breath, Emma finally began to explain, "This morning… Neal and I were making the guest list for our wedding and I… I said you, of course. I thought it was obvious that you were invited, but… I was wrong." She took a deep breath. "Neal… he doesn't want you to… come to our wedding."

Killian sat there for a moment. He didn't want to go to their wedding, but wanted to support Emma, so he always planned on going. "Well… I don't want to cause problems-"

"No, Killian," Emma said. "You did nothing wrong." She took another deep breath. "I asked Neal why he didn't want you coming… and he said that he sees the way you look at me and how I look at you. He said that even though he knows I love him, you loved me, and he doesn't want that at our wedding."

Killian blinked. "W-what?"

"I know. It's ridiculous. I told him the truth: that you and I were just friends and it was nothing more. I told him that I loved him and you were just a good friend. He said he believed me, but he still doesn't want you to go."

"What about you?" Killian asked. He truly wanted to know.

Emma looked into his eyes. "Of course I want you to go. You're my best friend."

Killian moved his hand to Emma's cheek. He didn't know what he was doing, he just did it. He leaned forward and closed his eyes.

Emma didn't move. She sat, wide eyed. As soon as his lips touched her's, her eyes closed. At first, she just sat there, but then she moved her hand to his cheek.

Suddenly, Emma pulled away. She shook her head.

"Emma, I'm sorry-"

Emma shook her head again and looked at him. Tears stung at her eyes. "No, I am. I'm engaged, Killian."

"I know, but I needed to let you know how I felt."

Emma stood up. She shook her head. "Neal was right." Then she was out the door.

Killian stood up, ready to run after her, but he stopped himself. Emma had a life for herself; she needed to take it, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling betrayed.

* * *

Emma entered Mary Margaret and David's apartment. She didn't even knock.

As soon as she heard Emma, Mary Margaret was in front of her. Mary Margaret frowned at seeing the state her sister-in-law was it. "What's wrong?"

David walked in next. "Emma? What's the matter?" He came up to her and pulled her into a hug. Mary Margaret joined in the hug.

Emma's sobs became more violent as she broke down into the hug.

Mary Margaret and David tightened their hold on Emma.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma nodded and pulled away. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Mary Margaret went into the kitchen and started making hot cocoa while David went and sat next to Emma, trying to comfort her.

By the time Emma had a mug of hot cocoa in her hands, she had stopped crying and had told half of the story. She had gotten to the part when she got to Killian's apartment.

"... and then I… I left," Emma finished.

David kissed the side of Emma's head and rubbed her arm. "I am so sorry."

"What… what do I do?" Emma asked.

Neither Mary Margaret nor David knew what to say. They just hugged onto Emma tightly.

* * *

 _1 month later_

Killian opened his mail box and pulled out his mail. He walked back upstairs to his apartment and sat down on his couch.

He went through the mail and tossed aside the usual stuff.

He was about to throw another envelope to the side, when he noticed his name written across it in familiar handwriting. Pain tugged at his heart. He knew he might see this soon.

He tore open the envelope and read the paper inside it:

 _ **Killian Jones,**_

 _ **You are invited to the wedding of**_

 _ **Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy**_

He didn't read the rest of it. He sat it down on the couch next to him.

It had been a month since Killian had kissed Emma, and they hadn't spoken since. He honestly didn't know if he was going to be invited to her wedding, but he didn't care anymore. He wasn't going. He wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

Killian grabbed the invitation and threw it in the trash can.

* * *

 _2 months later_

Emma ran her hand over the front of her dress, trying to get the wrinkles out of it.

"Stop fussing over it, Emma," Mary Margaret said, finishing up on Emma's hair. "You look beautiful."

Emma turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. She had been waiting for this day her entire life, she just thought she would be more… happy.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked, noticing Emma's change in mood.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know."

Mary Margaret smiled. "You're probably just nervous. It happens to every bride. It happened to me."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. That's probably it." She honestly didn't know what was wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Killian wasn't coming. He hadn't RSVP to the wedding or the reception, and they had only spoken briefly since the kiss.

"Emma, you ready?" Ruby asked as she walked in. "It's time to go."  
Emma smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

Killian stared at the wall. He had gotten dressed up to go to the wedding, but he didn't know if he still wanted to go.

Okay, that was a lie. He already knew that he _didn't_ want to go, but something made him get in his suit and in his car. Something made him drive down to the wedding chapel. Something made him get out of his car and walk through the wedding chapel, searching for Emma. It was when he found the room that he knew what to do.

* * *

Emma smiled at Neal as David walked her down the aisle.

Neal smiled back at her.

As soon as they reached the altar, David kissed Emma's forehead and let her walk up the two steps to stand next to Neal.

The officiant started to recite the wedding script.

Emma wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, she was looking at Neal. She was thinking about how many good times they had together and how there was going to be a lifetime more of them. She thought that that would make her happy, but it didn't.

"... before we move forward, if anyone objects to the wedding of Emma Swan and Neal Cassidy, make yourself known or forever hold your peace," the officiant said.

There was a moment of silence, and then the door to the chapel opened.

Everyone turned and looked back to see who it was.

Killian walked in. He walked down the aisle and said, "I object."

Emma didn't know what to do; smile or glare.

Neal, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. He stormed down the two steps and down the aisle to Killian. "You better leave right now," Neal said. "Emma told me what happened. She told me what you did to her."

"What I did to her?" Killian sounded offended. "I didn't harm her. I would never do that."

"It doesn't matter what you will or won't do. She's _my_ wife."

"Not yet." Killian walked past Neal and up to the altar, pausing before walking on to it. He looked at Emma, his eyes full of love. "Emma, I-" He didn't have the chance to say anything else because Emma took off running. She ran back down the aisle and out of the chapel.

"Emma!" Neal shouted. He ran after her, leaving a room full of shocked friends, and a heart-broken Killian, behind.

* * *

Neal found Emma sitting on the steps at the back of the wedding chapel. He went over and sat down next to her. "Emma-"  
"I don't think that this is going to work," Emma said, quickly.

Neal stilled. "W-what?"

Emma looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just… the past couple of months haven't been good between us. We've fought and-"  
Neal took Emma's hand. "That doesn't mean-"

Emma stood up. "I know what you're going to say, but please don't."

Neal stood up. "Em-"

"Just give me some time to think about this." She gave him a pleading look.

Neal nodded and took a step back. "Okay. I'll go tell everyone."  
Emma nodded and sat back down while Neal walked away.

A few minutes later, someone sat down next to Emma, and she knew who it was.

"I'm sorry, love," Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "You don't need to be sorry."

"Yes, I do. I ruined your wedding day. I just… I couldn't stand the thought of-" He was cut off by Emma grabbing the collar of his jacket and kissing him.

Killian responded immediately by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

When they pulled away, Emma said, "You showed me who I really loved. You."

Killian smiled. "And I you."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Commanded

**I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update on Wednesday! My life the past two weeks has been absolutely crazy! I'm thinking about changing the update day of this story to Saturdays, but I'm not sure yet, so we'll see how this next week goes.**

 **This chapter is set in the time when the Black Fairy was in Storybrooke, so season 6B.**

 **Thanks you so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!  
I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Commanded**

"See you after work, love," Killian said to Emma. He kissed her forehead.

"You know… you don't have to go home. You can help me at the station. My dad wouldn't mind, I'm sure," Emma explained, hope in her voice.

Killian smiled. "I would love to, but, alas, I have things to get done at the house."

Emma rose her eyebrows. "Like what?"

Killian smirked. "You'll find out tonight."

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous." She leaned forward and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, she smiled at him. "See you at lunch."

Killian nodded. "Aye. Lunch."

Emma laughed a little. She opened the door to the sheriff's station and walked in.

Killian stood there for a moment, smiling. He shook his head and turned to leave. He still couldn't believe that he was going to propose to his True Love. It still felt surreal to him. After everything he had done in his past, he felt as though he didn't deserve to be happy, but Emma did. She deserved all the happiness in the world, and he as going to give that to her.

There was a spring in his step as Killian walked home.

When he reached his and Emma's house, he quickly walked up the steps and entered. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

He walked into his and Emma's room and opened his sea chest. He smiled when he saw the small black box that contained Emma's (hopefully) engagement ring. Although he knew she would say yes, there was a part of him that thought otherwise.

Killian shook that thought out of his head and walked downstairs. When he turned to walk into the kitchen, he was met with a most unwelcome surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Killian growled.

The Black Fairy smiled cruelly. "I'm here to see you, of course."

Killian wished he had his sword on him at that moment. "Get out."

"But I haven't given you my gift yet!"

"I don't want anything from you." If she ruined this night, she better have a plan to get out of Storybrooke.

"Of course you do. My gift can finally set you free from your wretched Emma." The Black Fairy spat out Emma's name as if it was the worst curse known to man.

Killian felt his heart clench. He refused to think that his swan could be taken from him. "Why would I want that?"

The Black Fairy took a step closer to him. "Because then you could get your revenge."

"I've given that up." Killian stood his ground. "Love is better than revenge."

The Black Fairy shook her head. "You misunderstand me. I know you have given up revenge on your precious crocodile, but that's not who you truly want revenge on, is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped closer. "You truly want revenge on Emma Swan."

Killian wanted to punch that smirk off her face. "I don't. Why would I?"

The Black Fairy shrugged. "She is, afterall, the reason Baelfire is dead; and the reason you're not with your brother right now."

"Emma is not to blame for any of that. Zelena and Hades are."

She took one last step closer. "No. Emma Swan is, and you know it." She thrust her hand forward into Killian's chest.

Killian cried out in pain as the Black Fairy ripped his heart out. "W-what are you doing?" He hated how shaky his voice sounded.

"I need you to kill Emma Swan."

Killian shook his head. "No. I won't hurt her." Even as he said it, Killian knew it would be hard to resist the control the Black Fairy had over his heart.

"Yes, you will." The Black Fairy put the heart close to her mouth and said, "Kill Emma Swan before the sun sets tonight." With that, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as she was gone, Killian collapsed to his knees.

* * *

Emma put down her pen and yawned. David had just left on patrol and she was stuck doing paperwork.

"Hello, love."

Emma smiled and turned to see Killian walking in with a bag from Granny's in hand. "Hey."

Killian avoided her gaze and set the bag on her desk.

Emma noticed Killian's movements. "What's wrong?"

He should have known Emma would have figured out something was up sooner than later. He just shook his head. "Nothing."

Emma stood up from her chair. She took Killian's hand and hook into both of her hands. "You can tell me anything."

Killian smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. When they pulled apart, Killian mumbled, "I know."

Emma smiled at him. "So… there's nothing you want to tell or… ask me?"

Killian wanted to say 'yes.' He wanted to tell her to run as far away from him as she could. Maybe he made a mistake coming here in the first place. He should just had stayed at home and hope that the Black Fairy would crush his heart before Emma got home.

"There is… one thing I wanted to tell you," Killian said.

"Oh?" Emma rose her eyebrows.

"I love you." He smiled.

Emma's expression softened. "I love you, too."

He smiled wider. He bent down and kissed her once more. "I'll see you tonight," he said when he pulled away.

Emma smiled. "See ya."

Killian gave her one last smile and turned around, walking out of the station. As soon as he was out, he was enveloped in black smoke and then appeared in the living room of his house, facing an annoyed looking fairy.

"Why didn't you just end her miserable existence right there?" the Black Fairy asked, annoyed.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Killian shouted.

The Black Fairy made Killian's heart appear in her hands. She squeezed it.

Killian groaned in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "Just… do it. Kill me."

"You're going to kill your girlfriend when she comes home from work. You don't get until the sun sets. You kill her the next time you see her!" the Black Fairy shouted.

Killian shook his head, trying to resist the pull. "No, I can't."

"You can and you will." She released his heart and disappeared.

Killian breathed in heavily.

* * *

Emma walked into her house. All the lights were on, but she couldn't see Killian.

"Killian?" she called out as she hung her coat up and took off her shoes.

As soon as Killian heard her voice, he wanted to cry, but he didn't have time before he heard the Black Fairy's whispers in his head. She was telling him what to do.

 _Grab your sword._ He grabbed his sword.

 _Walk downstairs._ He walked downstairs.

Emma smiled when she saw him, but it quickly faded when she saw the sword in his hand and the expression on his face. "What's wrong? What happened?" She took a step forward.

"Don't, please!" Killian shouted out of instinct.

Emma jumped at the desperateness in his voice. "Killian-"

"Run, Emma. Run!" Killian explained desperately.

"What's going on? Why?"

"The Black Fairy - she has my heart and she commanded me to kill you," Killian explained. _Kill her_. He took a step towards her.

Emma didn't want to look like she was scared of Killian because she wasn't. She was scared _for_ him. "You don't need to listen to her."

Tears slid down his cheeks. "I know, but she has my heart and I want to fight so much, but I can't."

Emma stepped towards him.

His eyes widened. "No, Emma! Run!"

"I'm not running away from you, Killian. I'm going to save you." Emma thought about magicing away Killian's sword, but she knew she had to prove to him that she believed in him.

Emma stepped right up to Killian and put her hand on the hand that was holding the sword. She gripped it tightly. She put her other hand on his cheek and wiped away a tear. "Hey, look at me. I'm real. What the Black Fairy wants you to do is not."

More tears fell. "Kill me, Emma. I don't want to harm you."

Emma's heart clenched. "I'm not going to hurt you."

 _Kill her._

"Emma… please…"

"No." Emma had an idea. "Killian, I need you to fight the Black Fairy for a little longer."

Killian nodded, but Emma could see how strained he was.

Emma took a step back. She sucked in a breath and plunged her hand into her chest, pulling her heart out.

"Emma!" Killian cried.

"It's alright, Killian. I know what I'm doing." She gave him a reassuring smile. She put her hands on the sides of her heart and pulled, ripping it in half. Emma flinched at the brief pain. She stepped back up to Killian. She shoved half of her heart into his chest and the other half into hers.

Killian immediately dropped his sword. He stumbled back and sucked in a shaky breath.

"Killian? Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Killian looked up at Emma. A smile appeared across his face. He took a step towards Emma. "Thank you." He pulled her into a kiss.

Emma relaxed. He was okay. He was alive.

When they pulled away, Emma set her forehead against his. "We need to get your heart back."

Killian nodded. "Aye, we do, but not yet."

Emma smiled. "Well, at least we know she can't control you now."

"Aye. How did you know that it would work?" Killian asked. He pulled away and looked at her in wonder.

"I didn't."

Killian chuckled.

Emma smiled. "I just took the risk."

"Of course you did."

Emma laughed. "I'd do anything for you."

"And I you."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	6. One Year

**So, as a lot of you probably already know, Monday was the Captain Swan One Year Wedding Anniversary! Yay! Can you believe it has already been a year?Anyway, of course I had to write about it! So that's what this chapter is about.**

 **Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.**

 **One Year**

Emma woke up to an empty bed. She sighed. She hated waking up to an empty bed, and Killian knew it, which meant today was some sort of special occasion.

She already knew what day it was. She was hoping Killian stayed in bed for one morning, just so she could wake up in his arms; but when she smelt the bacon, eggs, and pancakes, her stomach growled.

Emma groaned as she sat up. She walked to her closet and grabbed her bathrobe. She put it on over the pajamas she was wearing.

When she reached the kitchen, her eyes went wide. The counters were covered in flour and water, the table had paper scattered all over it, and the floor was littered with pots and pans.

"Um…" Emma said. "What's going on?"

Killian immediately turned around from his place at the stove. The front of his shirt was covered in flour and his face had a few specks of flour. He scratched his ear. "Happy one year anniversary."

Emma smiled. She walked over to him, careful about the dishes on the floor. She gave him a quick kiss. "Happy anniversary." She took a step back and looked around the kitchen. "Why does it look like a tornado hit our kitchen?"  
"I, uh, well… I couldn't find the recipe for the pancakes, thus the papers on the table. I also couldn't find the pans for the bacon, eggs, and pancakes, so I scoured the kitchen. The flour and water on the counter isn't my fault though. Apparently that electric hand mixer contraption you use is made for people with two hands."

Emma laughed.

"Not funny, Swan," Killian said, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Sorry." Emma bit her lip to suppress her laughter. She waved her hand and everything was clean in an instant and the table was set for two; pancakes, bacon, and eggs on top of the plates. "There."

Killian, now clean, embraced his wife. "It's been a wonderful year," he whispered into her ear.

Emma nodded as she embraced her husband. "It has been."

Killian pulled away and kissed his wife gently. When he pulled away, he set his forehead on hers. "Let's eat breakfast."

Emma nodded and pulled away. She took Killian's hand and they walked over to the table, sitting next to each other.

As they ate, they talked about what they would do to celebrate their anniversary, Killian explaining he already planned something.

"Tell me what it is," Emma begged. "I want to know."

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Killian shrugged and stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"What if I don't want it to be a surprise?"

Killian just shrugged and continued eating.

Emma laughed. "You're ridiculous."

Killian swallowed his food. "You've got that right."

After they ate, they got ready for the day. Once they were ready, they walked out of the house and started walking down the street, hand in hand.

"So… where to first, Captain?" Emma teased.

Killian smiled. "First, we have to go to Granny's."

"We just ate."

"We can't have our anniversary without hot cocoa," he said, sounding offended.

Emma laughed and playfully nudged his shoulder with hers. "Of course. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's quite alright, Swan."

"I think you mean Jones. It's been that for a year and you still can't get it right." Although she didn't like it when other people still used _Swan_ as her last name, she loved it when Killian did. It reminded her of how far they had come.

"Ah," Killian said, "that's right. So are you ready for some hot cocoa, Mrs. Jones?"

Emma laughed. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

As they walked, they shifted positions. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders and Emma wrapped her arm around Killian's waist.

As soon as they stepped into Granny's, Granny yelled, "Happy anniversary, lovebirds!"

Emma laughed. "Thank you, Granny."

Granny nodded. "Of course, and to celebrate this happy occasion, everything you order today is on the house, starting with two hot cocoas."

Emma shook her head, but she continued to smile. "Granny-"

Granny waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Emma. It's the least I can do." She smiled and headed back off to the kitchen.

Emma just shook her head and looked at Killian. He was smiling. "Did you have something to do with this?"

He looked down at Emma. "Of course not. I fully expecting to pay for the hot cocoa."

Emma laughed and set her head on Killian's shoulder. He rested his cheek on top of her head.

"Here you go!" Granny said as she rushed out of the kitchen with two togo cups in hand. "Nice and hot."

Emma took them from Granny and handed one to Killian. "Are you sure you don't us to pay?"

Granny nodded. "I'm positive. Now, go enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you, Granny," Killian said. "We owe you one."

Granny shook her head slightly. "No, you don't."

Emma and Killian said their goodbyes to Granny and left. They walked to the docks and sat on one of the benches as the drank their cocoa. Killian had his hooked arm around Emma's shoulders, and Emma was cuddled into his side with her head on his shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me your big surprise yet?" Emma asked.

Killian shook his head. "Nope."  
"Come on." Emma pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at Killian, making a pouting face. "Please?"  
Killian chuckled and kissed her nose. "Not yet."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because I can't," Killian simply said.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It would ruin the surprise."

Emma couldn't stop her eyes from rolling. "When are we going to go see it?"

Killian took a sip of his cocoa. "When you finish your drink."

Emma didn't waste any time. She finished her hot drink within the next minute. When she was finished, she set the cup next to her. "Finished."

Killian chuckled. "Well, now you have to wait for me."

Emma groaned. "Killian." She drug his name out, pronouncing every syllable in an exaggerated way that sounded like a child whining.

Killian smiled and sipped his drink. "Finished."

Emma smiled and perked up. "Really?"

Killian shook his head. "Nope."

Emma playfully slapped Killian's chest. "Hurry up."

Killian chuckled and took own last sip of his cocoa. "Okay. Now, I'm finished."

"Great." Emma jumped up from her spot next to Killian. "Let's go."

Killian grabbed Emma's empty cup and stood up. He threw the cups away in the trash can next to the bench. He smiled and took Emma's hand. "Aye."

Emma smiled and walked with Killian as he led her to the "secret destination," as Emma called it. When they reached the front of Granny's, Killian pulled Emma to a stop.

Emma looked at him. "What are you doing?"

Killian smiled. He pulled Emma under the archway that you passed through to get into Granny's. "This is the place where you told me you loved for the first time without their being some big threat."

Emma smiled and wrapped her arms and Killian's neck, his arms flying around her waist. "I remember, but I don't remember hearing you say it back to me."

"That's right, I did not."

"Why?"

Killian shrugged. "I was too distracted by your beauty."

Emma smiled. "You're so cheesy."

Killian nodded. "Aye, that I am." His expression became series. "I love you, Emma, more than anything."

Emma's features softened. "I love you, too."

Killian closed his eyes and leaned down. He kissed his wife gently. When they pulled away, he took her hand and pulled her back to the sidewalk.

Emma laughed. "Where are you taking me?"  
Killian stood behind her and covered her eyes. "It's a surprise."

"I know that already."

Killian pulled his hands away and stepped in front of Emma. "Do you trust me?"

Emma nodded. "With all my heart."

Killian's face broke out in a grin. "Marvelous." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a scarf.

"You fit a whole scarf in your pocket?" Emma asked, staring at the scarf.

Killian nodded. "It was rather easy, and my pockets are rather big, so…" Killian shrugged.

Emma laughed. "What's the scarf for?"  
Killian smiled. He stepped behind Emma again and covered her eyes with the scarf. He tied it around her head, blinding her.

Emma immediately reached out for Killian's hand, who immediately gave it to her. "What are you doing?"  
Killian started walking forward, pulling Emma with him. "I had to make sure you didn't get an idea about where we were going."

Emma laughed. "Okay."

Killian smiled. As soon as they reached the place where Killian wanted to go, he opened up the door and led Emma up the stairs. He opened another and led Emma out of the stairwell.

"Where are we, Killian?" Emma asked.

Killian let go of Emma's hand and stepped behind her. He untied the scarf and pulled it away from Emma's face.

Emma gasped as soon as she opened her eyes, her immediately covered her mouth as tears pricked her eyes. She was looking at an exact replica of how that rooftop had looked on hers and Killian's wedding day. Everything looked the same, from the chair placements to the altar.

Emma turned around and looked at Killian. He smiling a mile a minute. "Did you… did you do this all by yourself?"

Killian shrugged. "I had a little bit of help from your parents."

Emma looked around again. "It looks exactly the same."

Killian walked up behind Emma and wrapped his arms around Emma's waste. Emma leaned back against him as he swayed them a little bit. "Do you like it?"

Emma reached her hand behind her and behind Killian's neck. She played with the hair on the nape of his neck. "I love it."

Killian smiled. "Good." He grabbed Emma's hand from behind his head and twirled her around so she was facing him.

Emma laughed. "What was that for?"

"Well, our wedding was exactly one year ago today, and we had our first dance exactly one year ago today. So I think it's only fitting if we have another dance right now."

Emma smiled as Killian pulled out his phone. He played a waltz song, turning his phone all the way up, and put his phone back into his pocket.

"You know I can't dance," Emma said.

"Nonsense." Killian grabbed Emma's hand and put it on his shoulder, putting his hook on her waist. He took Emma's other hand in his. "Don't you remember when we went back and time and danced at King Midas's ball?" Killian started leading them in a dance.

Emma laughed. "Yes, I do."

"So you do know how to dance?" Killian quirked a brow.

Emma shrugged a little. "I guess I do."

"You're a natural." Killian set his forehead on Emma's as they walked in a slow and simple dance across the floor.

As the song came to an end, Killian pulled Emma to a stop. "It's been a wonderful year, Emma, the best of my life."

Emma smiled softly. "Mine too."

Killian smiled. He leaned forward and pulled his wife into a soft kiss. When they parted, Killian whispered, "Happy anniversary, my love."

Emma smiled. "Happy anniversary, Killian."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, which was a lot! :)**


	7. Family

**I am sad to say this, Happy Last Once Day. Today is the series finale, it's so sad, but at least we still have fanfictions, right?**

 **I am so sorry I didn't update on time again. I finally decided that I'm going to change the update day of this story to Saturdays. I don't know if I'll update tomorrow though, seeing that I updated today.**

 **Just so everybody knows, I am a week behind on OUAT. I don't have satellite TV so I watch it on the ABC website and I'm only allowed to watch episodes a week after they air if I don't have a TV subscription, which I don't. So I don't know if something like this has happened yet, I don't think it has, but I don't know. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The idea came from** _**daniellm**_ **.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Family**

Killian threw the magic bean, a portal opening. He looked back and smiled at Emma. "Ready, love?"

Emma nodded, holding her daughter closer to her. "Yeah."

Killian took Emma's hand and the two ran through the portal, the Charmings following. They heard _whoosh!_ and opened their eyes. They were standing in front of a large castle.

Emma smiled. "This is where Henry is."  
Killian nodded. "Aye."

"Come on, Emma," David said. "They're waiting."

Emma looked down at her daughter. "Ready to meet your big brother, Hope?"

Hope blinked up at her mother, her blue eyes sparkling.

KIllian wrapped an arm around Emma's waist. "I think that's a yes."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

"I wanna see Henry!" Neal exclaimed, holding onto his mother's hand tight.

Emma laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's go." Emma took a breath and stepped forward, her family following her into the courtyard of the castle. As soon as she stepped in, she saw that the courtyard was filled with people, and they all stopped talking immediately.

Someone pushed through the crowd, a smile written across their face.

"Henry," Emma breathed out. Emma quickly, but carefully, transferred Hope into Killian's arms. Emma ran up to Henry, Henry meeting her in the middle, and embraced him. "Oh, I've miss you, kid."  
Henry held on tightly t o his mother. "I've missed you, too, Mom."

Emma pulled away and kissed Henry's forehead. She pulled away long enough to look over Henry. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You've grown so much!"

Henry laughed. "It's been a while."

Emma looked at him. "It has." She pulled him back into a tight hug. She felt tears prick her eyes. "I love you so much, kid."

Henry smiled. "I love you, too, Mom."

Emma immediately pulled away from Henry when she heard Hope start crying, motherly instincts taking over. She walked over to Killian who was trying to soothe their daughter.

Killian swayed a little. "It's alright, little one. Daddy's got you. Daddy's got you."  
Emma magicked a pacifier into her hand and gently put it in her daughters mouth. Hope quieted almost immediately. "There you go, baby." Emma smiled. She looked at Killian. "I'll take her. Go saw hello to Henry."

Killian grinned. "Alright, love." He carefully transferred Hope over to Emma. He kissed both of their heads and made his way over to Henry who was just saying hi to Neal. "Henry, lad."

Henry looked up and smiled. "Hi, Dad."  
Killian felt his heart swell at what Henry called him. Father and son embraced one another. "It's wonderful to see you."

"You too, Dad." Henry pulled away. "It's been a long time."

Killian chuckled. "Aye, it has been."

"And I see you've brought the newest member of our family." Henry looked over at Emma who was smiling at him.

Killian nodded. "You are correct, lad." He looked back at Emma just as she walked over to be with her boys.

"Henry," Emma said. "This is your 16-month-old baby sister, Hope."

Henry's face broke out in a smile. He took one of Hope's hands and she immediately looked at Henry. She smiled and then giggled. "Hi, Hope. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Do you want to hold her?" Emma asked.

Henry looked at Emma. "Yes, of course. I would love to."

Emma smiled. She carefully passed Hope over to Henry. When Hope was secure in Henry's arms, Emma leaned against Killian, her arm going arm his waist and his arm going around her shoulders.

Henry rocked Hope back and forth.

"You're a natural with her," Emma said softly.

"Well, I'm going to need the practice," he replied.

Emma tilted her head to side a little. "What do you mean?"

Henry looked up at Emma. He carefully passed Hope over to Emma. "Hold on one minute." Henry turned around and gestured for someone to come forward. A woman wearing a blue dress walked forward and took Henry's hand. Henry turned back to his family. "Mom, this Ella, my wife."

Emma's eyes blew wide and a smile grew on her face. She didn't know what to say.

"And we're…" Henry paused. "We're expecting baby."

Now, Emma really didn't know what to say. So she decided to act rather than say. She carefully handed Hope to Killian. She turned back around and pulled Henry into another tight hug.

Finally finding her voice, Emma said, "I am so, so, _so_ happy for you, kid."

Henry smiled and his grip tightened around his mother. "Thank you."

Emma pulled away. "I just became another mother, and now you're making me a grandmother?" she teased.

Henry chuckled. "I guess that's true."

Killian smiled. "Congratulations, lad."

"Thanks, Dad." Henry turned to Ella. "Ella, this is my mom, Emma." Henry gestured towards Emma. "And my stepdad, Killian."

Ella smiled. "It's so good to finally meet you. Henry talks a lot about you."

"That he does," Regina said, walking up next to Henry.

"Regina!" Emma said. She pulled Regina into hug, but quickly pulled away so Snow and David could also embrace their friend.

When they were done embracing Regina, they turned to embrace their grandson. When that was over, they stepped back to stand next to their daughter.

Killian handed Hope back to Emma and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Regina stepped up to Emma and smiled at the baby in her arms. "She's adorable, Emma."

Emma smiled down at her daughter. "Thank you." Emma looked at Regina. "Do you want to hold her?"

Regina looked at Emma and hesitated. "I…uh…sure."

"You'll be fine." Emma carefully passed Hope over to Regina.

Regina smiled at Hope who blinked up at Regina. "Well," Regina said and looked at Emma, "I'm going to need this type of practice if I'm going to be the favorite grandmother."

Emma laughed. "Whoa, hey. There isn't the slightest chance that I'm not going to be the favorite grandmother of Henry's kids."

Regina laughed. "There isn't a slight chance that you _will_ be."

Emma laughed again and leaned back into Killian's embrace.

Henry chuckled. "There's no need to fight over that because we all know that the baby is going to love me so much that it won't have capacity to love anyone else."  
They all laughed.

Regina passed Hope back to Emma. "Why don't we introduce you to a few of a friends?" Regina suggested.

Emma nodded. "Sounds good to me."

The residents from Storybrooke followed Henry, Regina, and Ella farther into the courtyard. They reached the back of it and saw a small table set up with a variety of fruits and desserts.

"Cookies!" Neal exclaimed. He looked up at Snow. "Can I have one? Please?"  
Snow was about to reply, but Henry interrupted her, "Yes, you can."

Neal clapped and grabbed a cookie. He took a bite of it and said, "Thank you, Henry!"

Henry laughed. "You're welcome, bud." Henry turned back to his parents and grandparents. "I want you guys to meet my new family."

Emma couldn't help but smile. All this time she was worried about Henry and he had been fine. "Okay."

Henry smiled. He turned around. "Guys, you can come out."

A moment later, two people came around the corner.

Emma bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. The other version of her husband had just walked out. Emma glanced at Killian, but he wasn't even paying attention. He was gazing lovingly at the baby in Emma's arms. Emma smiled softly. She gently nudged his shoulder. He looked up at her. Emma gestured towards the newcomers with her head. Killian smiled and looked up.

"Mom, Dad, this Tiana," Henry explained, gesturing towards a woman in a green dress, "And you already know him, Wish Realm Hook."

Tiana smiled. She shook Killian's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Henry's said a lot about both of you." Tiana nodded towards Emma instead of shaking her hand, not wanting to disturb the baby.

Killian chuckled. "Well, I do hope they were good things."  
"They were," Tiana assured. "He really admires both of you."

Emma's smile hadn't faded. "Thank you for, you know, being there for him and being his family."

"It was truly my pleasure," Tiana said. Tiana smiled at the baby. "Your daughters adorable. What's her name?"  
Emma smiled down at her daughter. "Her name is Hope."

"That's a lovely name."

"Thank you," Emma said.

Tiana nodded and greeted the Charmings before going back to stand next to Ella.

Killian and Wish Realm Hook shook hands.

"Thank you, mate, for watching out for my son," Killian said.

Wish Realm Hook nodded. "Of course; and congratulations on the baby."  
Killian smiled. "Thank you."

Wish Realm Hook nodded and looked at Emma.

Emma passed Hope over to Killian and then hugged Wish Realm Hook. The hug lasted a brief moment, it being a little awkward for all three of them. Emma smiled when she pulled away. "That," she said, "was for taking care of Henry. Thank you."

Wish Realm Hook. "I'd do it any day."

Emma smiled and stepped back towards Killian.

"Spend all the time you can with your little one," WIsh Realm Hook said. "They grow up too fast."

Emma smiled at Hope. "We plan to spend all our time with her."

Wish Realm Hook smiled softly and stepped back towards Tiana.

Henry stepped back up to his family.

Emma pulled Henry into another hug. "You have a great family, kid."

Henry chuckled. "Yeah, I do." He pulled away. "You."

Emma breathed out a laugh. "You know that's not what I'm talking about."

Henry shrugged. "Yeah, I do. Anyway, let me show you the rest of my new life."

Emma smiled and squeezed her son's hand. "Okay. Show me."

 **I hope you** **enjoyed** **that chapter!**


	8. Mother's Day

**Since Mother's Day was just a couple weeks ago, I decided to write a Mother's Day story.**

 **Mother's Day**

Killian kissed Emma's forehead. "Wake up, darling."

Emma groaned and turned away from him, facing the inside of the bed.

Killian chuckled. "Happy Mother's Day."

Emma smiled. She rolled back over and saw Killian and Henry standing next to her bed. Henry had a tray of food in his hands.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom," Henry said.

Emma felt her eyes well up a little. She had never been able to celebrate Mother's Day. When she was in the system, she felt that she couldn't celebrate it because she didn't have a mother; and when she got to Storybrooke, there was always a villain that needed defeating on the day.

"Thank you," she said. Emma sat up and leaned against the headboard of her bed.

Henry leaned forward. "Here's your breakfast." He carefully handed the tray to Emma who set it on her lap.

Emma looked down at the tray. There was a plate stacked with pancakes that was surrounded by eggs and bacon,there was a cup of orange juice, a bowl filled with berries, a small vase with a pink rose in it, and a small chocolate bar.

Emma looked back up at her boys. "It looks delicious, but there is one thing missing."  
"We have hot chocolate," Henry said. "We just have to go get it, we didn't want it to get cold."  
Emma laughed. "No, that's not it."  
"What is it then, love?" Killian asked.

"I don't want to eat by myself," Emma said, smiling.

Killian and Henry gave each other a knowing look.

"What?" Emma asked. "What am I missing?"

"Well," Henry began, "we figured you would say that so we made ourselves breakfast, too. We'll be right back." Him and Killian dashed out the door.

Emma laughed and ate a blueberry.

A moment later, Henry and Killian came walking back into the room, a plate in each of their hands. Henry was also carrying a mug of hot cocoa. Henry set the mug down on Emma's night stand and sat on the edge of the bed next to Killian and Emma. Over the next 20 minutes, they ate breakfast and talked about random things.

Finally, after they had all finished breakfast, Killian and Henry took all the dishes down stairs while Emma got ready for the day.

Emma was in the middle of brushing her hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Emma smiled and looked at the mirror, seeing the reflection of her and Killian.

Killian set his chin on Emma's shoulder. "Happy Mother's Day."

Emma smiled and leaned back against Killian. "Thank you. How early were you two up this morning?"  
Killian shrugged. "Not too early. We woke probably an hour before we woke you."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. She let out a sigh of contentment.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked immediately, hoping she wasn't at all at odds with anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She pulled away from Killian and turned around to face him. His hands went to rest on her waist while hers went around his neck. "I just… I haven't had anything like this before."

"Well, you do now, so get used to it," he teased.

Emma laughed. Her smile suddenly blew wide. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Emma pulled away from Killian and headed to their bedroom so she could change.

Killian followed her. "You forgot what?"

Emma looked at him. "It's Mother's Day!"

"Um… I know that, love."

"No, I mean i know you know that, but my mom!" Emma frantically pulled her jacket on over her clothes.

"What about your mother?" Killian asked.

"It's Mother's Day!" Emma sat on the bed and pulled her shoes on.

"Emma, love, I know that, but what does your mother - oh." He finally realized what Emma was trying to explain.

Emma jumped to her feet. "Yeah." She started towards the door, but Killian caught her arm. "What are you doing? I gotta go see my mom. It's the first Mother's Day since I _met_ her that has been peaceful."

Killian chuckled a little. "I know, love, but don't you think you should call her first. Dave and Neal probably have stuff planned for the day."

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah, I probably should."

Killian smiled and kissed her forehead. "Go call your mother, make plans for lunch, and meet me and Henry downstairs."

Emma smiled. "Okay, I will." She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "Sounds good."

* * *

That night, after a day of spending time with her husband and son and her parents, Emma went downstairs to see what Henry and Killian were up to. She was surprised at what she found.

Henry and Killian were both lounging on the couch, talking and smiling.

Emma smiled and plopped herself down between them. "What are you guys talking about?"

Henry laughed. "Just stuff."

Emma rose her eyebrow. "Stuff, huh?"

"Business between men," Killian added.

Emma looked at him. "Huh, well, what's business then?"

"Oh, sorry, love. Can't tell you," he teased.

Emma laughed. She gave him a quick kiss. "Okay. Fine."

Killian stood up. "Up, up. Come on." He put his hand and hook out for Emma to grab onto. She did and Killian pulled her up. "It's time for an adventure to begin."

Emma laughed. "I'm pretty sure it started back when I tied you to a tree."

Killian chuckled. "I meant today's adventure. Right, Henry?"

Henry jumped off the couch. "Aye, aye, Captain."

They all laughed.

"Well, let's get started," Henry said. "To the car!"

"Lad, I can't drive," Killian said.

Henry smiled. "I can."

Killian quirked an eyebrow. "You can? Since when?"

"Since never," Emma said. "You still have year to go before you can even get your permit."

Henry shrugged. "I can still drive.  
Emma laughed.

"That wasn't a no," Henry teased.

"N-O. No," Emma said, smiling.

Henry looked at Killian. "I tried. Guess we're walking."

Killian chuckled. "I always planned on it."

After a few minutes, the family of three were walking down the sidewalk. Emma was holding Killian's hand and Henry was close to her side.

"Where are we going?"

Killian shrugged. "I don't know. We're probably going to get thrown into a portal or something."

Emma laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Shut up."

Killian chuckled.

Emma looked at Henry. "You wanna give me a hint, kid?"

"I do, but I won't."

Emma released Killian's hand and threw her arm around Henry's shoulder. "Here's the thing, kid. You should just tell me because you shouldn't keep secrets from your mother."

Henry smiled. "It's not really a secret, it's more of a surprise."

"The same thing. Come on, kid."

Henry shook his head. "You'll have more luck trying to wedge it out of Killian."

Emma laughed. She looked at Killian. "You wanna tell me?"

He shook his head. "No can do, Swan."

"I think you'll find that it's Jones now."

"You guys are so cheesy!" Henry complained.

Emma and Killian chuckled.

"I think we're perfectly normal," Killian said.

Henry shook his head. "Oh no. Grandma and Grandpa are normal. You guys are far from that."

Emma put her hands up. "Hey, your grandparents can be just as _cheesy_ as Killian and I. You obviously haven't seen them on their anniversary. They are as cheesy as it can get."

Henry laughed. "Yeah, sure."

They laughed and teased each other all the way to the docks.

When they reached the docks, Emma smiled. "I think I know what we're doing."

"No surprise there," Henry said.

Emma laughed. "But I like what I think we're going to do."

Killian and Henry shared a knowing look.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Killian. "What was that?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." They kept walking.

They were about to be in view of the Jolly Roger when Henry and Killian stopped Emma in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"This way," Killian said. He pulled Emma to the right, away from the Jolly Roger. Henry followed them.

"I'm lost," Emma said.

"Don't worry, Mom. We have a map," Henry said, laughing.

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

They walked to the far side of the docks where it led onto the beach.

Emma gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. On the beach, there was a sun canopy set up with a large jean blanket spread under it. There were three fuzzy blankets folded up and sat neatly on the jean blanket. There were white lights strung across the sides of the canopy that lit up the dark beach. There was a picnic basket in the middle of the jean blanket.

Killian smiled and took Emma's hand, pulling her towards the canopy. "Was this what you expected?"

Emma shook her head. "No."

"Killian and I have been planning this for _weeks_ ," Henry said.

Emma laughed as they finally reached the canopy. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

Emma and Henry sat down while Killian grabbed the fuzzy blankets, handing one to each member in his family.

Once they were all wrapped in blankets, Henry opened the picnic basket and pulled out three sandwiches. He passed one to each of his parents and kept one for himself.

"You guys are amazing," Emma said, leaning against Killian who had his arm around her.

"We know." Killian chuckled.

"Yeah," Henry said.

Emma laughed and grabbed Henry's hand, pulling him down into her side. She wrapped her arm around him. "I love you guys."

Killian kissed her head. "I love you, too."

Henry nodded. "I love you, Mom."

Emma smiled. After being alone for twenty-eight years, she never thought she would have this - a loving family, but it turns out that after all the problems the world had thrown at her her, it finally decided to reward her.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	9. Buddies

**I am so sorry I didn't update Saturday! My wifi has been out since Saturday afternoon, so I couldn't! I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is a request from** _**daniellm**_ **. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Buddies**

Killian smiled at Emma. They were sitting in her parents' living room, babysitting four-year-old Neal.

"Em!" Neal squealed. He giggled.

Emma stopped tickling her brother and squeezed him in a hug. "Okay, okay. I'll stop." Emma looked up at Killian and saw him smiling at her - no - at Neal. "You want to hold him?"

Killian looked at her. "Me?"

Emma laughed. "Who else would I be talking to?"

Killian chuckled and scratched behind his ear. "Aye, I guess you're right."

Emma tilted her head to the side, analyzing Killian's face. "You want to hold him?"  
Killian smiled. "I would love to, but…" Killian gestured to his hook.

"You'll be fine. Neal knows not to mess with it. Right, bud?" Emma looked at Neal.

Neal giggled. "Yeah! Killy!" Neal stretched his arms out towards Killian.

Killian hesitated before picking Neal up and setting him on his lap. "Hello, lad."

Neal giggled happily. He put his hands on Killian's cheeks. "Killy! Hi!"  
Killian chuckled and tickled Neal's belly. Neal fell back on his back, giggling.

Emma smiled. It meant the world to her that her husband got along with her family, and even more so that they loved him back. Killian always got along fine with her parents and Henry, but she was always nervous about Neal and Killian. Neal was only four, and Emma knew that Killian got nervous around kids. He always thought he might accidentally hurt them with his hook, but he never did.

Later that night, Emma decided to turn on _Mickey Mouse_ to try and calm Neal down before they put him to bed. Neal had fallen asleep during the first five minutes of the episode. He was leaning against Killian's chest.

Emma was leaning against Killian's side, her head on his shoulder. Killian had his arm wrapped around her and his head on top of hers.

After a few minutes like that, Killian heard Emma's steady breathing, signaling that she was asleep. Killian smiled and drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

David and Snow walked through the door and immediately stopped their laughing. The TV was on, but no one was watching it. Emma, Killian, and Neal were all asleep on the couch.

Snow smiled. "Look at them."

David nodding, smiling as well. "I know."

"I almost don't want to wake them," Snow said softly.

"Well, if we let them sleep on the couch, they will wake up with a crick in their necks, so I think we should wake them up," David said, chuckling softly.

Snow nodded. "I guess you're right." Snow walked over to them and knelt down in front of Killian. She carefully pulled Neal out of his lap. The only movement Killian showed was holding Emma closer to him.

Snow walked back over to David. "I'm going to put Neal to bed. You can wake them up." Snow turned away and walked upstairs to Neal's room.

David chuckled. He waited until Snow was upstairs before he walked over to the wall and flipped the light switch. The room was suddenly filled with light.

Killian's head immediately snapped up, waking instantly. Emma, however, woke slowly. She groaned and then yawned.

David laughed and walked in front of them. "You did a great job babysitting."

Emma tried to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. "How was your date?"

"It was good. Now, you two need to go home and go to bed," David said.

Killian nodded, yawning. "Aye, that we do." He smiled at Emma. "Let's go, love."

* * *

The next day, Emma, Killian, David, and Snow, with the addition of Neal, were eating lunch at Granny's.

Killian threw his arm Emma and Emma leaned into him. "You tired, love?"

Emma nodded. "You have no idea."

Killian chuckled. "Do you want to go home and sleep?"

Emma shook her head. "Nah. I want to eat, too."

Killian chuckled again. "Of course you do."

"Here you are." Granny set everyone's meals before them and walked away.

Emma sat up and began to eat her food, as did everyone else.

As the meal came to an end, Neal started to squirm in his father's lap.

"What is it, Neal?" David asked.

"I want Killy," Neal whined.

Killian looked up, surprised. Emma smiled.

David looked at Killian. "Do you want to hold him? You don't have to if you don't want to."

Killian hesitated, still worried about hurting Neal. He felt Emma take a hold of his hook. He looked down at her. She was smiling at him. Killina smiled back and looked at Neal. "Aye, I'll hold the lad."

Neal smiled and clapped. "Yay!"

David got up from his seat and walked over to Killian. He sat Neal on Killian's lap and sat down.

Killian pulled his good arm away from Emma and put it around Neal. "Hello, lad."

Neal ignored him. He reached forward and took a fry of of Killian's plate. He stuffed it in his mouth.

The table erupted in laughter.

"Oi!" Killian teased.

Neal giggled. "My fries." He took another.

Killian chuckled.

Emma smiled at her husband and brother. Killian was great with Neal, it made her so happy, but something didn't seem right. Something seemed off - missing; and she knew what it was.

* * *

"Emma, love, you home?" Killian asked upon entering his and Emma's home. He slipped his shoes off and walked into the house. He smiled when he saw Emma at the kitchen table. "Hello, love."

Emma smiled at him, but it wavered. "Hi."

Killian frowned. He could hear something off in her voice. "What is it?"

Emma looked down at her hands.

Worry filled him. Killian went and sat next to Emma. He took her hand. "What is it, my love? What's troubling you?"

Emma looked into his eyes, searching. For what? She didn't know. Emma sighed. "Do you… do you feel like something is missing from our lives?"

"Whatever do you mean?" He squeezed her hand, encouraging her to continue.

Emma looked at the stairs. "This house is so big." She looked at her husband. "And there's only two of us."

Killian nodded. "Aye." He was almost positive of what Emma was going to say next.

"And I… I've been watching you with Neal and you're so good with him, just like you were with Henry. So… I was thinking that maybe… maybe I want a second chance."

Killian's face exploded in a smile. He leaned forward and gently kissed his wife. When he pulled away, he nodded. "I want a second chance as well, darling."

Emma smiled. "You do?"

Killian nodded. "With all my heart."

Emma looked back down at her hands. "That's good."

Killian frowned. "Is there something else troubling you?"

Emma shrugged. "Well… there is something, but I'm not really worried about it anymore. Well, I am, but not about telling you."  
He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Emma smiled and looked into his eyes. "I'm pregnant," she said, just above a whisper.

Killian's eyes lit up. Then he smiled. Then he wrapped Emma in a hug. "This is amazing news, Emma!"

Emma laughed. "I know."

Killian pulled away. He kissed her. When he pulled away, he set his head on her forehead. "I cannot wait to meet our little one." He set his hand on Emma's stomach.

Emma smiled and placed her hand over his. "Me neither."

Killian chuckled. "Neal will be happy."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, he's going to hate sharing you."

Killian shrugged. "He already does."

"You know, you're a good brother-in-law."

Killian smiled. "Why thank you, love."

"You're going to be an amazing father."

"You will be a wonderful mother."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Save Myself

**I am so sorry! I am the worst! I keep missing update dates! I'm so sorry! This time of year is just so busy for me! I really hope I will be able to update on time this week, if not, I am so sorry!**

 **Thank you so much for all the support on this story!**

 **This chapter is based in season five when everyone was in the Underworld. The first scene takes place after the Captain Swan kiss in 5x15: "The Brothers Jones."**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Save Myself**

Emma smiled as she set her hand on the back of Killian's neck.

He placed his hand on her lower back and breathed her in. He couldn't believe that he ever thought about not going home. If he had the choice, he would've gotten Emma and her family out of the Underworld right after Emma saved him; but then Liam came and he convinced Killian that he didn't need to go back to Storybrooke to be happy. Truth is, Killian would never forgive himself if he was the reason Emma never had the life she deserved. He knew now, though, that he was going to do everything in his power to get Emma home. To keep her safe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emma asked.

Killian opened his eyes. He hadn't even noticed that Emma pulled her head away from him. He nodded. "Aye."

Emma tilted her head a little bit to the left. "Killian…"

Killian kissed her temple. "Trust me, love. I'm just a little shaken up about Liam."

Emma's features softened. They changed from worry to comforting. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I should've been there. I could've helped save him."

Killian shook his head. "He saved himself. He sacrificed himself, and now he finally moved on."

Emma smiled softly. She looked down for a moment, worry filling her mind.

"What is it, Emma?" Killian asked.

Emma looked up at him. "Nothing."

Killian raised an eyebrow. He knew he shouldn't push her, so he just nodded. "Alright, love. If you say so."

Emma smiled at him. "Let's go find everyone else."

* * *

Killian sat on the couch of what was supposed to be his and Emma's home, but the darkness had taken that away from them. Now, it seemed as though the Underworld version was mocking him, telling him that he failed to be the man Emma needed - the man she loved.

"Killian?"

Killian looked up and saw Emma standing in front of him with worry.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She took a seat next to him.

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Emma frowned. She took Killian's hand. "You can tell me anything."

The way Emma said it and the way she looked at him made him want to tell her everything, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't burden her with his troubles. He didn't want Emma to doubt him going home.

Killian leaned forward and kissed her. "I know."

Emma smiled softly. "Good."

* * *

Emma threw her jacket onto the couch and let out a frustrated huff. "He's always one step ahead of us! At this point, we're never going to get you home!"

Killian heard her voice waver a bit. He rushed up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her against him. "Hey, it's okay. We'll find a way to get me home. Hades can't keep us down here forever."

Emma leaned back against Killian. "Do you really think so?"

Killian nodded. "If there has been one thing I've learned about you, it's that you never give up on the people you love."

Emma smiled a little. "I love you, Killian." Suddenly, Emma tensed up, realizing what she just said.

Sensing her discomfort, and perhaps uncertainty, Killian said, "I love you, too."

Emma relaxed. She turned around in Killian's arms and kissed him softly. She smiled at him.

Killian's heart swelled. What did he ever do to deserve Emma's love? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that he didn't deserve it.

Emma put her hand on his cheek. "Hey, what is it?"

Killian shook his head and took a step back.

"Killian?"

He looked up at her and saw the worry in her eyes, the brokeness, loneliness. He couldn't be the cause of that. He stepped back forward and pulled Emma into a hug. "I'm sorry."  
Emma hesitated. "What's going on?"

Killian just held on tighter. "I'm just worried."

Emma tried to pull away. She wanted to reassure him, but Killian held on tight. He refused to let her go. So, instead, Emma hugged Killian back.

* * *

Killian watched as Emma hugged her mother goodbye.

"I'll see you at home," Snow said.

Emma pulled back. "Tell Neal I said hi."

Snow smiled. "Of course. Stay safe."

"Always." Emma stepped back to let her dad say goodbye to her mother. She walked over to Killian and wrapped an arm around his middle, Killian doing the same to her. "Thank you," Emma whispered.

"For what?" Killian asked.

"My mom really wants to be with Neal and Neal needs my mom. So thank you for helping."

"Of course," Killian said. "Anything for you and your family."

Emma smiled.

Killian held back a sigh when Ruby and Snow disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Emma should be going home. Henry should be going home. They're were not safe down there. No one should be down here. The more Killian tried to convince himself that it wasn't his fault that they were down here, the more he felt that it was.

Killian was so distracted in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that everyone had started back towards Granny's or that his grip had tightened around Emma.

"Killian, you ready to go? I'm starving." Emma exaggerated the _starving_.

Killian released a forced chuckle. "Aye."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Killian…"

"Swan, your family's waiting," Killian tried.

Emma put her hand Killian's chest, keeping him from walking past her. "You're part of my family, Killian. What's going on? You've been distant ever since Liam-" She stopped herself. Worry and doubt filled her, old insecurities coming back. Did Killian decide that he didn't want to go home after all? She let out a shaky breath.

Killian put his hand on her cheek. "Emma?"

Emma looked down. She opened her mouth and whispered, barely audible, "Do you still want to come home?"

Killian quickly pulled Emma into a hug, holding her tightly against him. "Of course I want to come home. I never want to leave your side."

Emma wrapped her arms around his middle. Suddenly, she pulled away from him. "Then, what's wrong?"

Killian sighed. He shifted on his feet. "I-" He sighed. It was better to just get it out in the open. "How can you - your whole family - want to save me after everything I did? I almost sent you all down here - I almost sent your son down here. I don't understand how you have forgiven me when I haven't forgiven myself."

Emma acted on instinct. She put her hands on the side of Killian's face and kissed him.

Killian held Emma tight, a few tears slipped down his cheek. Killian pulled back, much to his dismay, but he just didn't feel like he deserved this - Emma.

"I love you, Killian." This time, she didn't tense up. "I know that it was the darkness that was speaking, not you. The darkness did all those things, not you. That's how I forgave you. I know it wasn't you."

"But you fought the darkness and only gave in out of love. I was weak. I was a coward."

"No, you weren't. You were brave."

Killian shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

"You were. You didn't want me to turn you into the Dark One because you knew it would be hard. You would rather die than even think about turning back into your old self. You saved yourself." Emma smiled softly.

Killian sighed. He rested his forehead against Emma's. "I love you. You are truly amazing."

Emma smiled. She grasped Killian's hand. "I love you, too. Now, let's go eat. I'm _starving_."  
Killian chuckled, a real laugh. "Alright, love. Let's go."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Father's Day

**I am so sorry for not updating yesterday! I left early in the morning and got home late. I'm so sorry!**

 **Anyway, thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Father's Day**

Killian woke up just as the Sun rose, just like he did every morning on the Jolly Roger. Of course, he woke before Emma and was awake for an hour or two before she woke; but he didn't mind. He loved being able to just hold Emma in his arms and gaze at his love.

The past couple weeks hadn't been very kind to Emma. She had restless nights and threw up constantly. She was always tired and had looked unnaturally pale. Last night had been the first restful night Emma had had for weeks. She had gone to bed pretty early last night, Killian insisting on it. So Killian assumed she would wake up early this morning, but since she hadn't gotten very much sleep lately, she might sleep for a while.

Around ten A.M., Emma finally began to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she let out a small yawn.

Killian kissed her head. "Morning, love."

Emma smiled as her gaze rested on Killian. "Morning."

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah. I did." She began to sit up, but Killian held her in place.

"What are you doing, love?"

Emma looked up at him. "I'm getting up because it's a special day today."

He quirked a brow. "It is?"  
Emma nodded. "Yes."

"What day is today?"

"I can't tell you."  
Killian chuckled. "Alright, okay."

Emma sat up, this time without Killian stopping her. "Now, you're going to stay up here until I say you can come downstairs, okay?"

Killian sat up. "Why?"

Emma gave him a quick kiss. "Because I said so." She stood up and walked out of the room.

The first year they were married, Emma and Henry had planned an amazing Father's Day for Killian. He had loved it; but ever since Henry had been in the Enchanted Forest, Father's Day hadn't been the same. Emma always planned something for it anyway. Most of the days had been spent on the Jolly Roger or in the living room, watching a movie Killian had never seen.

This year, though, was going to be something special. Emma had spent the past couple weeks planning the ultimate Father's Day for Killian. She had found out, about three weeks ago, some very big news. She planned on making this day special. A day they would never forget.

Emma made some breakfast: pancakes and grapefruit. Emma still refused to have boiled mackerel, but she was fine with grapefruit.

After about twenty minutes, Emma went upstairs to bring Killian downstairs. She found him reading a book.

She walked over to him and took the book from him, placing his bookmark in it. "Come on, Killian. Breakfast time."

Killian smiled. He stood up and pulled Emma into a hug.

Emma laughed. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging my wife. Is that such a crime?"

"No, but I've only been downstairs for twenty minutes."

"Only twenty minutes? It felt like eternity."

Emma playfully pushed him away. "Stop being ridiculous. Come on." She grabbed his hand and they walked downstairs together.

"Grapefruit and pancakes," Killian observed. "No boiled mackerel?" He smirked.

Emma shook her head. "Never. I will never taste that disgusting food again."

Killian put his hand and hook on Emma's waste. "It isn't _that_ bad. After centuries of eating it for breakfast, you come accustomed to it."

"Yeah, but I didn't spend centuries eating it for breakfast." She poked his chest. "You did."

Killian chuckled. "Fair point."

They sat down and ate breakfast in a comfortable silence. Once they finished breakfast, Emma took Killian's plate, much to his dismay, and put it into the sink.

While she was washing the plates off, Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He set his chin on her shoulder. "What are we going to do the rest of the day, love?"

"Well," Emma said, continuing to clean the dishes, "I'm going to finish cleaning up breakfast and then… well, I can't tell you that."

Killian pouted. "Why not?"

"Because," she mused. She finished cleaning the plates and turned around in Killian's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now, let's go get ready for the day and we can do what's next."

* * *

"Killian? Killian, where are you?" Emma asked as she walked downstairs.

"I'm in the living room, love," Killian called.

Emma smiled and walked into the living room. Killian was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. She sat down next to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her. "Aye. I was just waiting for you, love."

Emma nodded. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"We're going to the beach," Emma said. "Come on." Emma jumped up and put her hand out towards Killian.

Killian chuckled and took Emma's hand, standing up. "What are we going to do there?"

Emma walked to the door and slipped her shows on. "Remember our anniversary last year?"

Killian nodded as he slipped his shoes on. "Aye."

Emma opened the front door. "Well, I really liked what we did, so we're doing it again."

Killian smiled and slipped his arm around Emma's shoulder. "That sounds marvelous."

Emma wrapped her arm around Killian's middle. "Great."

They walked to the beach in comfortable silence. Every once in a while, one of the two would crack a joke or say something about something they passed.

Finally, they reached the beach. They walked together down the beach, both just enjoying each other's company.

"When did you decide to do this, love?" Killian asked.

Emma shrugged. "I've been planning on doing this for a while."

"What exactly is so special about today?"

"Can't tell you."

Killian turned his head to kiss Emma's, which was resting on his shoulder. When Killian looked back forward, he saw something reflect off an object in the sand. He narrowed his eyes. "What is that?"

Emma looked up. "What is what?"

Killian gestured his hook ahead. "That."

Emma laughed a little. "I still have no clue what you're talking about."

Killian chuckled. "Let's go see." Killian led Emma to what he saw. He let go of Emma and crouched down. He saw a piece of glass. The pirate brushed off the sand around the glass and realized it was a glass bottle. "What the…"

"What is it?" Emma asked, leaning over Killian's shoulder.

Killian picked up the bottle with his good hand and looked over it. There was a piece of paper inside. "I don't know." He uncorked the bottle. Turning the bottle upside down, he shook the paper out onto the sand. Killian set the bottle on the sand and picked up the paper. He opened the paper and read it in his head: _Happy Father's Day! ~Love Emma and Baby_.

Killian stared at the paper in confusion for a moment. "And baby?" he muttered to himself. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide. He hurried to his feet and looked at Emma. A huge grin had written itself across Emma's face. "You're… we're…"

Emma nodded. Her eyes lined with tears as she placed her hands on her stomach. "We're pregnant."

Tears immediately pricked Killian's eyes. "We… we are?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

Killian's face broke out in a smile. He surged forward and capture Emma's lips in his in a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, he pulled her into a hug, not having words to express his joy.

Emma laughed when Killian pulled away and kissed her cheek, nose, temple, forehead, chin, and finally her lips. He rested his forehead against Emma's.

"Emma, love, this is incredible," he whispered.

Emma smiled wider and wrapped her arms around Killian's neck. "Happy Father's Day, Killian."

"How long have you known?"

Emma shrugged. "Three weeks."

He pulled away. "Three weeks?"  
Emma nodded. "I wanted the day to be special when I told you."

Something clicked in his mind. "That's why you've been sick and so tired."

Emma nodded again. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd be able to keep this secret this long. I'm surprised I did."

Killian smiled. "You succeeded, just like you always do."

"You're so cheesy."

"And don't you forget it." They both laughed. Killian looked down at Emma's stomach. He shakily rested his hand on Emma's stomach, surprised that it was flat. He smiled and shook his head. "I can't believe this."

Emma looked at Killian's face and placed her hand top of his. "I get a second chance, Killian. We both do."

Killian looked up at her. He set his forehead against hers. "Aye, that we do, and I will not mess this chance up. Not ever."

Emma placed her hand on Killian's face. She knew what he was thinking about. He looked up at her. "You didn't mess up with Neal when he was a kid. He was being stubborn and Pan was after him."

He pulled his hands away from her stomach and wrapped his arms around Emma's waist. He pulled her closer to him. "I promise that I will do everything in my power to keep our child from harm."

Emma relaxed further into Killian. "Me, too."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	12. Baby

**Hey, guys! So sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got home from a camping trip yesterday and I was exhausted. I had to unpack and clean - it was just busy. Anyway, this chapter is a request from** _ **oncer4life11**_ **. Hope it lives up to your expectations!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Baby**

Emma shrugged her jacket on and grabbed her purse. She slipped her shoes on and yelled, "Killian, I'm heading to the store! Be back in a little bit!"

Not a moment later, Killian came down the stairs. He walked up to Emma. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

"Nah, I'm good." She kissed his cheek. "Anyway, you need to start making dinner."

Killian chuckled. "Alright, sounds good. Be safe."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to the store."

"Still."

Emma smiled. "Okay, I will. Promise." She gave a quick peck on the lips and then went to the garage. She got in her car and headed to the store.

* * *

When she reached the store, she immediately went to the baby section, and it made her heart race.

She hadn't stepped in the baby section of a store since Snow was pregnant with Neal - she would help shop once in a while - but other than that, nope.

She had found out, just a few short hours ago, that she was pregnant. Of course, she was overjoyed, but she was also overwhelmed with nerves. She knew Killian wanted a baby, he had never said so, but she still knew. So that wasn't what caused her to be nervous, in fact, she didn't know why she was so nervous.

She decided to just ignore the nerves and find a way to tell Killian about the baby.

As she walked through the baby aisle, she realized it was going to be a lot harder than she thought. There were so many things she just wanted to buy. There were toys, shoes, clothes, pacifiers - all the essentials needed to care for a newborn right in front of her.

Suddenly, she felt overwhelmed. Gosh, she wished she didn't come here by herself. It was all too much.

She sucked in a heavy breath and started looking around again. She looked through the toys, not finding anything that stood out to her. Then she went through the clothes. There wasn't anything that she really liked until she spotted a light blue onsie. Emma took it off the rack and read it.

Emma smiled. "Perfect."

She put it in the shopping basket she had and went to the register. She didn't want anyone to know she was pregnant before Killian knew, so she went to the self-checkout. When she got to her car, she placed the bag with the onesie in the passenger seat.

As soon as she got home and opened the door, she smelt spaghetti. She smiled and hoped Killian didn't notice her as she tried to walk upstairs.

No such luck. As soon as Emma stepped into view of Killian, he smiled and walked over to her. He kissed her softly. "Dinner is almost ready."

Emma smiled and waved her hand. The onesie and bag transported upstairs into her nightstand. "Sounds great, and it smells wonderful, too."

Killian chuckled. He pulled away from his love. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Go sit down, I'll dish us our dinner."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork."

Killian smiled and bowed. "Why thank you, milady."

Emma playfully hit Killian's shoulder. "Just go get me my food." She went to the table and sat down.

Killian chuckled and did as he was told.

"So," Killian asked when they had both sat down next to each other with their dinner, "what did you get at the shop?"

Emma froze, her eyes widened. "Um… I got… um… nothing."

He quirked a brow. "Nothing?"

Emma nodded and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yeah, I, uh, remembered we had what I was going to buy."

Killian nodded. "What were you going to get?"

"Um…" Emma glanced around the kitchen to get an idea. "Milk! I mean… milk. Yeah, milk."

Killian slowly nodded. "Um, alright." They continued to eat in an awkward silence.

Emma finished her last bite of her dinner. "I'll be right back."

Killian nodded and grabbed her plate. "I'll start cleaning up."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. She turned and walked upstairs. She rushed to her nightstand as soon as she entered her room. She pulled open the drawer and grabbed the bag from it. Pulling the onesie out of the bag, Emma smiled at it. Her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies. She couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips.

She walked to the closet and pulled out a gift bag. It was a Christmas gift bag, so at least Killian wouldn't suspect anything. Emma folded the onesie and carefully put it in the bag, stuffing in red and green tissue paper after it.

She smiled and walked downstairs.

Killian had his back to her. He was cleaning the dishes at the sink, kitchen towel thrown over his shoulder.

Emma went and stood next to him, hiding the bag behind her. "Hey."

Kilian smiled at her and then went back to the dishes. "Hello, love. What did you need to go upstairs for?"

Emma pulled the bag from its hiding place and held it up. "This."

Killian chuckled. "Love, Christmas isn't for another six months."

Emma shook her head. "I know, but this is for you. Right now."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Why?"  
Emma laughed. "Just open it." She couldn't stop smiling.

"Alright." Killina pulled the towel off his shoulder and dried his hands off and then set the towel on the counter.

Emma handed the gift to Killian.

Killian smiled at her and pulled the tissue paper out, putting it on the counter. When he reached the bottom of the bag, he grabbed what was inside. He was surprised to see a onesie.

"What-"

"Just read it."

He unfolded the onesie and read it to himself. _My Daddy is a swashbuckling pirate, just like me_. Killian looked up at Emma. His eyes were wide in shock and his mouth hung partly open. "Are you… you're…" He couldn't seem to form the words.

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"You're pregnant?" he whispered.

Emma nodded again, her smile growing. "Yes."

A smile swept across Killian's face. He gently set the onesie and bag down and then pulled Emma into a hug. He held her gently, like she was glass.

Emma smiled and closed her eyes. "You're happy?"  
Killian pulled away. He kissed her. When he pulled away, he looked her straight in the eyes. "I am so happy. How could I not be? I'm going to be a father!"

Emma laughed and put her hand Killian's cheek, swiping her thumb across it. "I'm so glad."

Killian smiled. He leaned his forehead against Emma's. After a moment, Killian pulled away and looked at Emma's stomach. He slowly pulled his hand away from Emma's back. He shakily rested his hand on Emma's stomach. A smile swept itself back across Killian's face. "I just… I can't…" He shook his head.

Emma just laughed again. "I know. Me neither."

"How do you feel?" Killian asked, looking at her. "Are you okay?"

Emma knew where this was going. "Killian, I'm _fine_ , and I will continue to be fine."

Killian nodded. "I'm glad you feel okay, but to make sure you stay that way, you should take some time off the at the station. You'll need rest."

Emma laughed. She leaned forward and hugged her husband, head going to his shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Killian smiled and rubbed Emma's back. "You seem tired right now."

Emma nodded slightly. "I am."  
Killian leaned down and swept Emma's feet off the floor, hand supporting her back.

Emma yelped. She held on tighter to Killian's neck. "What are you doing?"

Killian chuckled. "You said you were tired." He kissed her nose. "It's time for bed." Killian started walking upstairs.

"I'm not five."

"I know."

When they reached their room, Killian set Emma on her feet. "Now, go to bed. I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

Killian smiled, kissed her lightly, and walked out of the room.

By the time Emma was changed and half a sleep in bed, Killian came in and went to bed. He put his arms around Emma and pulled her back against him, hand resting on her stomach.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

Emma smiled. "Goodnight."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	13. Live

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, the day just got away from me. Anyway, this chapter is based in season six, episode 5** _ **Street Rats**_ **, when they were in the crypt and found out that Aladdin was dead. In the show, Killian didn't stay in the crypt to talk to Emma, but I really wanted him to, so that is what this chapter is about. I loved the SwanBeliever moment in that episode, though, I just wanted to write this**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Live**

"Mom, does this mean…?" Henry asked, not wanting to even say the word.

Emma looked at him for a moment, her expression still. "I don't know. I think I need to be alone for a minute."

Henry nodded and followed Regina and Jasmine out.

Emma turned back forward and stared at the wall.

Killian turned to leave, but stopped and looked at his True Love. She looked scared. He couldn't allow that. He sighed and stepped forward until he was next to Emma. "We'll find a way to save you, love. I promise."

Emma jumped a litte. She hadn't expected Killian to stay and talk to her. She kept her eyes glued on the wall. "Aladdin's gone. He was a saviour. So am I. I'm going to die." She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Killian stepped in front of her and wiped the tear off her cheek. "No, you're not. I won't let it happen."

Emma looked at him. "You can't do anything about it. No one can. I'm _destined_ to die. I have to die." She looked down. "I have to leave my family." She looked back up. "And you." Another tear slipped down her cheek.

Killian pulled Emma into a hug. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you."

Emma clenched Killian's jacket in her hands. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. She released everything she had kept in the past couple days.

Killian smoothed her hair. "Shhh. It's okay."

Emma pulled away and stepped back. "No, it's not! How could you say that?"  
"Emma-"

"Henry's going to lose his mother!" Emma exclaimed. "My parents are going to lose their daughter. Neal is never going to know his sister! How is that okay?"

Killian took her hand. "It's not okay, but it also isn't going to happen."

Emma took a deep breath. She took a step forward. "I'm going to lose you." She said it in a whisper, it being barely audible.

Killian shook his head. "You will never lose me, just like I will never lose you because you're not going to die."

Emma's hand started shaking, visions of her future flashing through her vision.

Killian took her shaking hand into his own. "Emma?"

Visions of her getting stabbed crossed her vision. Emma stumbled back, hand flying to her stomach where the sword stabbed her in her dream.

Killian stepped towards her, worry filling him. "Emma, what's happening?"

Emma's look was distant when she looked at Killian. She tried to step forward, but she just tripped over her feet.

Killian caught her. "Emma?"

Her vision cleared up and she looked at Killian. She sucked in a heavy breath. "I… I had another vision."

Killian's heart clenched. She's had to go through that by herself for days. He pulled Emma into a hug. "I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head and leaned into Killian. "There isn't anything you can do."

Killian knew it was true and he hated it. If they knew who this villian under the hood was, Killian swore that it would be dead by now. He held on tighter to her. "I will make sure that Henry never loses either of his mothers."  
Emma smiled a little. "I love you." She immediately tensed up when she said it, not having said it since everyone got back from the Land of Untold Stories.

Killian smiled and rubbed Emma's back. "I love you, too."

Emma relaxed.

Killian pulled away and kissed his True Love. He smiled when they pulled away, his forehead resting against hers.

They heard footsteps.

Emma pulled away and stepped in front of Killian. She held up her hands when she was able to make out a figure in the dark. "Who's there?" Her hands started shaking.

Killian moved from behind his love and stood next to her, sword in hand.

The figure stepped into the light, revealing a man. The man nodded towards Emma's hands. "From one Saviour to another, that is no fun, is it?"

"From one Saviour..." Emma's eyes widened. "Aladdin?" Her hands fell to her side.

The man nodded, eyes cast down. "Yeah. That's me."

Killian sheathed his sword. "We thought you were dead."

Aladdin shrugged. "I never intended to reveal myself, but after hearing you two…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather cover. "I couldn't keep these to myself." He held out his arm towards Emma.

Emma reached out to take them, but Killian pushed her arm back down. "What is that?"

"They're what I used to stop my fate. They're called the Shears of Destiny." Aladdin went on to explain what the shears did and how he used them.

Emma reached out and took the shears from Aladdin.

"We can save you," Killian whispered.

Emma shook her head. "We can, but we won't use these."

Killian looked at her in surprise. "Why not? We can save you before you're even in danger."

Emma put the shears into her pocket. She looked up at Killian. "We can't. What if another threat comes to town? I won't have my magic. I won't be able to protect anyone."

"We could protect them. Regina has magic. We could make do. Emma, if this is the only way to save you, we have to do it."

Emma shook her head. "No, we can't. We'll find another way for me to defeat my fate." Emma put her hands on Killian's cheeks. "I promise."

Killian sighed and rested his forehead against Emma's. "I won't let you die. That's my promise." He pulled away enough to kiss Emma. It was quick, Killian not wanting to make Aladdin uncomfortable. When he pulled away, he took her hand and they faced Aladdin. "Thank you, mate."

Aladdin nodded. "Well, have a nice day." He took a step back.

"Hold on," Emma said. "You're coming with us. Jasmine has been looking for you and you're going to go to her."

* * *

"Mom, what if those things are the only thing that can save you?" Henry asked, voice filled with worry.

Emma reached across the table and took Henry's hand. "It won't be. We'll find another way. I promise."

Henry looked down. He smiled and looked back up. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Emma laughed. "Okay. If I break that promise, I'll buy you a months worth of Granny's hot cocoa with cinnamon."  
Henry chuckled. "Sounds good."

"We should put those things somewhere safe," Regina said. "It would be bad if they got into the wrong hands."

Emma nodded and looked at the shears in her hands. "Yeah." She looked at Killian and held the shears out to him. "Here. Take them and hide them somewhere no one will find them." Killian looked up at her. "I trust you."

Killian looked at the shears and carefully took them into his hand. He put the shears in his jacket pocket and looked up at Emma. "I trust you, too."

Emma smiled.

"Well," David said and rubbed Emma's arm from behind, "we'll get through this."

"We always do," Snow added.

* * *

Emma smiled when she felt Killian pull her back against his chest that night. Emma had gone to bed a half hour prior, but couldn't sleep, worried about Killian.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked, not turning around.

Killian breathed in Emma's scent. "I got rid of those blasted shears."

"Thank you," she said softly.

Killian kissed the back of Emma's head. "Of course."

"I'm glad you got rid of those. It would have been really bad if they got into someone else's hands."

Killian tightened his grip around Emma. "I would have never let that happen." _And I still won't_.

Emma snuggled closer to Killian. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Goodnight, love."

Killian didn't go to sleep until he heard Emma's quiet and steady breathing. He pulled his True Love closer and made a silent promise to never let any harm ever come to her.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter is kind of a sequel to this one. Oh, Happy Canada Day for any Canadians out there; and Happy Independence Day for any Americans out there! :)**


	14. Shears

**Hey, guess who updated on time this week! Anyway, this chapter is sort of a sequel to last week's. It's about what would have happened if Emma found the Shears instead of Henry.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story! I really appreciate it!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Shears**

"I'm going to go grab some things from the shop," Killian explained, slipping on his jacket.

Emma walked over and gave him a quick kiss. "Okay. Don't forget the bear claws this time."

Killian smiled and kissed her nose. "I wouldn't dream of it. See you in 20 minutes."

Emma nodded, smiling. She watched as he walked out the front door and let out a sigh of contentment. She was so glad she finally asked Killina to move in and she was so glad he said yes.

"You okay, Mom?" Henry asked from the kitchen.

Emma turned around and walked over to Henry. She kissed his head. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Henry smiled. "Good."  
Emma smiled. "I'm going to go grab that tool box from the garage. That picture is't going to hang itself."

Henry laughed. "Okay."

"Finish eating and then get ready for school, alright?"

"Got it."

Emma couldn't help but smile again. She had an amazing son.

She turned and walked out to the backyard, going straight to the wooden shed. She looked on the shelf that was along the wall. "Where is it?" She looked on the the wooden bench in the middle of the room and spotted a black, tin box.

"There it is." Emma reached and grabbed it. She opened it to make sure it was the right one and gasped at what she saw.

In a leather cover, the Shears of Destiny laid in the middle of the so called 'tool box.'

Emma reached into the box and pulled them out. _I thought he got rid of them_. There was only one explanation as to why they were still here, at her house, at the house her _and_ Killian shared.

He lied.

Emma tried to shake that thought out of her head. No more secrets, right? But, then, what were they doing here?

 _I'll just ask him._

So she went back inside, said goodbye to Henry, and went to sit at the table. She waited for what felt like forever for Killian to get home. When she heard the door open and heavy footsteps, she suddenly felt betrayed. What if Killian did lie to her? What if he was planning to _use_ them?

Emma slid the shears into her pocket when she heard Killian come towards the kitchen.

Killian smiled upon seeing his True Love. He held up his hooked hand, a plastic bag full of groceries resting in the crook of his hook. "I bought bear claws."

It was almost enough to make Emma smile. Almost.

Killian frowned. "What is it, love?"

Emma sighed. "I… I… oh my gosh." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shears. "I found these in the shed," Emma said, just above a whisper. "I… I thought you got rid of them."

Killian panicked at first, but then he realized that Emma wasn't even mad - well, not yet. She was afraid. She was afraid that he lied to her and didn't trust her. Well, he did lie, but he trusted Emma with his entire body, mind, heart, and soul.

Killian set the bag down on the table and walked around to Emma's side. He pulled her chair out and knelt down in front of her. When he looked up, he didn't know what to say.

Emma stared at him, fighting the anger that was about to surface. "Did you lie to me?"

Killian sighed and looked down. "Emma…"

"Did you lie to me?" she asked a little bit louder, voice stern.

He looked up at Emma, eyes lined with silver. "I did."

Emma stood up, Killian following her. "Why?"

"I couldn't give up the one thing that could save you," Killian said, trying to stay calm.

"But you lied!" Emma threw the shears down on the table. "You lied to me!"

"Of course I did!" Killian suddenly yelled. "I was never going to get rid of those shears! They are the only thing that can save you, and I can't let you die!"

Emma jumped a little and took a step back at Killian's voice. "I don't want to use them! Were you going to use them on me? Were you even going to ask me?"

Killian sighed. "I don't know."

"Killian, I know I lied to you and I regret it everyday, but I trusted you to get rid of those things. What if the Evil Queen got them? Or Gold? What would have happen then?" Emma tried to keep her voice calm, but it wasn't working.

Killian's heart clenched at the thought of the Evil Queen or Gold using the shears on Emma, taking away her magic. The thing that made that even worse, though, was that he was planning on doing the same thing. He was going to take away Emma's magic just like someone else could have.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I should never have kept them." He looked up at Emma and took a step forward, but she took a step back. He stopped moving. "You know I wouldn't have done it if you didn't want me to."

"Then why did you keep them? Why did you hide them from me?" She took a step forward.

"Because I know what you would've said! You would have told me that you would beat this and that you would be fine, but you don't know that, Emma! This could be your end and I don't know what I would do if it was! I can't live without you, Swan." The last part was said as a whisper.

Emma felt one of the tears she'd been fighting slip down her cheek. "Killian…"

"No, Swan," Killian said, a tear of his own falling. "You are right. I'll go dispose of these bloody shears now." Killian snatched the shears off the table and stormed out of the house, leaving a heartbroken and confused Emma behind.

* * *

That night, Emma sat on the couch, curled up in a ball, waiting for Killian to come back home. She hadn't seen him since he walked out that morning and Henry was at Regina's this weekend, so she was alone, the exact opposite of what she wanted to be right now.

Emma had left the lights on, hoping Killian would see them and come home, but he didn't. Emma yawned as she fought off her sleep, she didn't want to sleep without Killian, but she lost.

Eventually, she fell asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch.

* * *

Killian had his hands planted against the edge of the Jolly Roger as he stared out at the sea. He had hoped that the sea would calm him, help him feel better, but it had only made him feel worse. He should be at home with Emma, who knew how long she had left?

He just shook his head and watched as the sun set, casting a brilliant light across the water. He couldn't help but shiver as the Moon came out and a cold breeze blew across him. He turned and walked down to the Captain's Quarters, ready to try to sleep his problems away. He stopped when he got in. Everything looked the same. It looked the same as when Emma had came and cleaned it a few days ago, complaining that it was full of "three thousand year old dust."

Killian smiled to himself. He turned around and climbed up the ladder. He needed to go home to Emma.

* * *

Killian stepped into the house he now called home. It was cold, which was unusual. He always turned on the heat - _he_ always turned on the heat; but he was gone. Emma must have been freezing.

He assumed that Emma was upstairs, but when he was about to step onto the stairs, he heard quiet breathing. Killian looked over to the living room, and saw the back of Emma's head. Killian walked over and his heart clenched. She was wearing one of his shirts. Emma hand pulled her knees to her chest and the side of her head was resting against the back of the couch. She was shivering.

Killian walked over and bent down. He slipped his arm under her knees and wrapped his other arm around her back and picked her up, bridal style. He pulled her to his chest and began his walk towards the stairs.

Emma jumped awake, making Killian almost drop her. She yelped and immediately wrapped her arms around Killian's neck, keeping herself from falling.

"Sorry I woke you, love. You didn't look comfortable on that couch."

Emma looked up and she smiled. "Killian."

"I'm sorry-"

Emma pushed the back of his head down towards her and kissed him. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I missed you."

Killian smiled a little. "I missed you, too." He sighed and began to place Emma down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Um… standing you up," he said, confused.

Emma shook her head and held on tighter to Killian's neck. "No. You woke me up and I'm tired."

Killian chuckled. "Alright. Okay." He turned and started upstairs. When he got up stairs, he put Emma carefully on the bed. "I'm going to go change."

Emma nodded and climbed into bed, facing Killian's side.

When he climbed in a couple minutes later, Emma said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted."

Killian immediately took Emma's hand. "You have nothing to apologise for, Emma. It is I who should be apologising."

"Killian…"

"I should have done what you wished. I should have gotten rid of those shears the moment you asked me to. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry."

Emma smiled softly. "It's okay." She cuddled closer to him. "I forgive you."

Killian smiled and pulled his True Love closer. "You're amazing."

Emma shrugged. "I know."

Killian chuckled and kissed the side of her head. Soon, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	15. Fall

**I'm so sorry that I updated late. It seems like I always update late. I was gone all day yesterday and didn't get to bed until around 1 in the morning. I am not going to be able to update next Saturday either as I am gone all day again. If I can, I will update on Sunday.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters!**

 **Fall**

Killian threw his arm around the back of the couch. Emma cuddled closer into his side.

"This is nice," Emma said.

Killian nodded. "Aye. Finally some peace. Your parents wedding anniversary party really took all my energy."

Emma laughed. "Same here. Promise me that we will never have an anniversary party _that_ big."

"I can't promise you anything," Killian said with a chuckle. "That's up to your parents. You know how they go all crazy with this stuff."

"You're right. Let's just never tell anyone that it's our anniversary."

Killian chuckled. "Agreed, but your parents probably have it marked on their calendars already."

Emma laughed again. "You're probably right."

The two laughed. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, they heard a loud _thump!_ that was followed by a series of heartbreaking cries.

Emma and Killian jumped. They immediately stood up and rushed over to the stairs.

Sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs, five-year-old Hope laid crying. One of her arms was thrown across her stomach while the other arm was thrown out on the ground.

Emma and Killian knelt next to her. Killian pulled her into his lap. "What happened, sweetling?"

Hope's breath stuttered as she tried to talk. "I-I f-fall."

Emma's heart clenched. "Let's bring her to the couch."

Killian nodded. He stood up, holding Hope in his arms, bridal style. He carried Hope over to the couch and laid her on it. He knelt down next to her. "It's okay, sweetie."

Emma knelt down next to Hope's head. "Where does it hurt, baby?"

Hope rubbed her stomach.

Emma brushed the hair out of Hope's face. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I'm going to go get some ice." Killian stood up and rushed into the kitchen.

"M-mommy?"

Emma answered right away. "What is it, baby?"

"M-my head h-hurts."

Emma gently touched Hope's forehead. "It's okay. Daddy's getting some ice to make it better."

As if on cue, Killian walked into the living room with a small bag of ice that was wrapped in a dish towel. He knelt down next to Emma and rested the bag on his daughter's stomach.

Emma took the bag and put it on Hope's head. "She said her head hurts. I don't want it to swell."

Killian nodded.

After a few minutes, Hope's eyes started to droop and she fell asleep.

Emma took the bag off of Hope's head. "Gosh, she scared me so much."

Killian took the ice bag from Emma and set it on the coffee table behind them. "Aye, she did."

"We need to find a way to make the stairs safer or something. I don't want this to happen again."

"I agree, but there isn't anything we can do. She must've been running down the stairs, even after countless lectures from us to not do so. She might have more falls, but all that matters is that we are there to pick her up."

Emma rested her head against Killian's shoulder. "You should go into motivational speaking."

Killian chuckled and shrugged. "Perhaps."

Hope shifted uncomfortably on the couch. She opened her eyes slightly. "Shh, Daddy. I tired."

Killian smiled and kissed Hope's head. "Okay. Sorry, love."

Hope curled up into a ball and closed her eyes again, falling asleep in the blink of an eye.

"We should put her to bed," Emma said. "She's tired."

Killian nodded. He stood up and pulled Hope into his arms. She immediately curled into his chest, tucking her arms between her and Killian.

Emma smiled and brushed some hair away from Hope's face. "Come on, baby. Let's get you to bed."

The two walked upstairs, Hope safely tucked into Killian's arms. Emma opened Hope's bedroom door and walked in, Killian in tow. Killian walked over to Hope's bed and tucked her in. Emma waved her hand and Hope was immediately in her pajamas.

The two kneeled down next to the side of her bed, Emma closest to Hope's head. She kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, kiddo." She pulled away and smiled softly at her daughter.

Killian pulled one of Hope's hand out of the covers. He kissed her knuckles. "Goodnight, sweetheart." He carefully put his daughter's hand back down to rest on the covers.

Killian stood up and pulled Emma up with him. They walked out hand in hand, tossing a look back at their daughter to make sure she was safe. Once they shut the door, Emma started down the hall at an alarming speed.

Killian quickly followed her into their room. "Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma threw open the closet door and knelt down, searching for something. "I'm looking for something that will fall-proof the stairs. Maybe a bunch of pillows…"

Killian knelt down next to Emma. He took her hands into his hand and hook. "Emma, love, we can't do that. Hope has to learn on her own that running down the stairs isn't okay."

"But what if she falls again?" Emma asked. "I don't want her to get hurt."

"If she does, we will be there to help pick her back up again."

Emma sighed. "You're right."

"Now, was that so hard to admit?" Killian teased.

Emma laughed and playfully pushed Killian's shoulder. "Shut up, pirate."

Killian chuckled. He stood up and pulled Emma up next. "Now, let's go get dinner ready so when Hope gets up, she can eat."

* * *

Hope yawned and opened her eyes. She was curled up in a ball with a stuffed bear tucked in her arms. Her blankets covered her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" she called quietly.

When she realized they were downstairs, she stood up and and ran to the stairs.

As soon as she reached the stairs, she remembered falling and immediately got scared. She backed up into the wall and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and started crying.

Moments later, Emma and Killian heard the cries of their daughter and rushed up the stairs. When they saw her crying, they rushed over to her, each sitting on either of her sides.

As soon as she kneeled down, Hope crawled into Emma's lap and curled up. She grabbed one of Emma's arms and held onto it, refusing to let go.

Emma brushed the hair out of Hope's face. "What's wrong, baby?"

Killian sat next to Emma and put an arm around her, keeping his good arm out so he could touch his daughter.

Hope buried her face in Emma's stomach. "I falled."

Emma's eyes widened. "Again?"

Hope shook her head. "Before nap I fall. Stairs scary."

Emma's features softened. Her baby was afraid of the stairs. Emma kissed her head. "It's okay, honey. Mommy won't let you fall."

Hope held on tighter to Emma's arm. "Want Mommy to carry me."

"I will."

Hope relaxed a little.

"Did you have a good nap?" Killian asked, trying to make Hope feel better.

Hope nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

Killian smiled. "Good. Now, why don't we go eat?"

"Okay, Daddy."

Killian stood up, then helped Emma up. "I'm going to go set the table." He gave Emma a quick kiss on the lips and kissed Hope's forehead before heading downstairs.

Emma rested Hope on her hip and took a step towards the stairs.

Hope held on tighter to Emma's neck. "Don't let me fall, Mommy. Me don't want to fall."

Emma held Hope closer to her. "I won't let you fall. I promise." Emma started walking down the stairs. With each step, Hope gripped her mother tighter and buried her face further into her shoulder. By the time Emma touched the main floor, Hope was practically choking her.

"See, baby? Mommy wouldn't let you fall."

Hope slowly pulled her head away from Emma's shoulder. She looked at the ground and then at the stairs. She looked at her mother. "Thank you, Mommy."

Emma kissed Hope's head. "Of course, baby. Now, let's go see what Daddy has for dinner." Emma walked into the kitchen, Hope still on her hip, and smiled at Killian, who was putting plates on the table. "We made it."

Killian looked up and smiled. "Brilliant." He walked around the table and stood next to Emma, looking at his daughter. "Did Mommy help you?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah."

Emma passed Hope over to Killian. "I'll finish setting the table."

Killian smiled. "Thank you, love." Emma kissed him quickly before moving to finish setting the table.

"I don't like stairs, Daddy," Hope said. She rested her head on Killian's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Killian rubbed Hope's back and kissed the side of her head. "Stairs are nothing to be afraid of, love."

"They hurt."

Killian chuckled softly. "I know, but you will overcome your fears one day."

Hope was quiet for a moment before she said, "Not today."

Killian nodded slightly. "Not today."

Emma walked over to her husband and daughter. "The table is set. We can eat now."

"Want hug from Mommy and Daddy," Hope said.

Emma smiled. "Okay, baby." She went and stood next to Killian. Killian wrapped his arm around Emma and pulled her into his side. Emma reached her hand up to rest on Hope's back.

Hope smiled. "Love Mommy and Daddy."

"We love you, too," Killian said.

Emma nodded in agreement. "Always."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	16. Pals

**Hey! So, this is a sequel to** _ **Buddies**_ **. It was requested by** _**daniellm**_ **, who wanted to see Neal's reaction to Emma being pregnant.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Pals**

"Killy!" Neal squealed when Killian opened up his front door. Neal ran into Killian and hugged him.

Killian chuckled and patted his brother-in-law's back. "Hello, lad."

David and Snow laughed as they stepped inside and shut the door behind them.

"Hey, guys," Emma said as she came over to greet her family. She gave her parents a hug and then bent down next to Neal who was still hugging Killian. Emma put her arms out for a hug. "Hey, bud."

Neal glanced at her. "Hi."

Emma laughed. "Can I have a hug?"

Neal shook his head. "Only Killy gets hugs."

Emma put her arms down and stood up. She glared playfully at Killian. "You stole my brother."

Killian smirked. "I can't help it if your brother loves me."

Emma laughed. "Whatever. Help me set the table."

"Alright, love," he said with a chuckled. He looked down at Neal. "I have to go help your sister, okay, lad?"

Neal shook his head. "Killy no help."

"Come on, Neal," Snow said. "Let Killian go help Emma."

Neal sighed and stepped away from Killian. "Fast, Killy."

Killian chuckled. "I will be." He turned towards Emma and the two headed to the kitchen to finish setting up for dinner.

"Neal has really taken a shine to you," Emma said as she placed the plates on the table.

Killian set cups on the table. "Aye, that he has."

"He's going to _really_ hate sharing you." Emma laughed.

Killian set his last cup down and walked over to Emma. "Well, he'll get used to it."

"Mmm, I don't know. He might insist that you take him on the Jolly and just sail away." Emma couldn't help but laugh again.

Killian smiled. "I might just have to do that."

Emma playfully swatted his arm. "Shut up."  
Killian put his hands up. The two went on to finish setting up the table, and within a few minutes, everyone sat at the table. Neal had begged to sit by Killian, but Snow wouldn't let him because she was worried that he wouldn't eat his food.

"So," David said, cutting up Neal's chicken, "what did you need to talk to us about?"

Emma and Killian exchanged looks.

"Can't a daughter just have her parents over for dinner?" Emma asked, trying to sound casual.

David rose his eyebrows. "I know you don't cook like this every night. If you guys have a meal that isn't from a box, Hook cooks it. So why use my mother's recipe for chicken, which so happens to be my favorite dish?"

Killian leaned towards Emma and whispered, "I think your father should be sheriff."  
Emma laughed quietly. "If he can figure something out that quickly and give an explanation like that, he should be a crime scene investigator in Boston."

David cleared his throat.

"Fine, you caught us," Emma said. "We did want to talk to you about something."

"Are you okay?" Snow asked worriedly. "Has something bad happened?"

"Something has happened," Emma explained, "but it isn't necessarily bad."

"What is it?" Snow asked.

Emma looked at Killian, who gave her a reassuring smile and nod. Emma sucked in a breath and looked at her parents. "We're pregnant," she said softly. Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face.

David and Snow sat there for a second, shock clearly written on their faces.

Emma's smile wavered. She searched for Killian hand and when she found it, she squeezed it tight.

Finally, a smile broke across Snow's face. She jumped out of her chair. "Oh my goodness! This is amazing!" She quickly rushed around the table, Emma and Killian standing up. Snow pulled Emma into the tightest hug she had ever experienced. Then, she pulled Killian into a strong embrace that was sure to leave him sore. "I am _so_ happy for you two!"

Emma smiled. Killian wrapped his arm around her waist. "We are, too, Mom." Emma glanced past her mother and looked at David. He was staring at his plate. "Dad? Are you… are you going to say something?"

David looked up. His eyes were lit up and a smile was etched into his face. "I… I don't know what I _can_ say."

"Say that you're happy," Emma said.

David stood up. He walked over to Emma and pulled her into a hug. "I _am_ happy. I just…" He pulled away. "I don't know what to think."

Killian suddenly got worried. Was David angry that his grandchild was going to be Killian's child? He found Emma's hand and squeezed it.

"Think happily," Snow tried. "We're going to be grandparents… again."

"Are you sure that's something to be happy about?" David teased. "That means we're getting old."

Snow shrugged. "Because of the first curse, we're technically already fifty years old."

"That doesn't count," David said. "But Captain Hook here-" David pointed at Killian "-is three hundred years old and is finally becoming a father."

"Hey," Killian defended, "curses and Neverland don't count."

They all laughed at that.

Snow felt a tug on her hand. She looked down and smiled at Neal. "Hey, Neal. What do you think about being an uncle again?"

Neal looked confused. "What's an uncle?"

David ruffled Neal's hair. "It's what you're going to be when Emma has her baby."

Neal's eyes blew wide. "Emmy's having baby?" He ran over to Emma and looked up at her. "You having baby?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I am."

Neal clapped his hands. "Yay!"

"You're happy?" Emma asked, smiling.

Neal nodded. "Yeah! Now Killy and I can go on Jolly while you take care of baby. Me and Killy be by ourselves. No more Emmy to take Killy! Only Killy!" He looked at Killian. "Right, Killy?"

Emma's mouth hung opened in shock, while Killian laughed nervously. Snow and David both stifled their laughter.

Killian looked at David in Snow for help, but David just shook his head and said, "Answer carefully. I wanna see how this plays out."

Killian nervously laughed again. He scratched behind his ear. "Um… well, Neal, the baby Emma's having is also my baby."

Neal cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" He looked at Emma for help, but she smiled and shook her head. He looked back at Neal. "I have to help Emma with the baby, too. It will need a lot of attention when it arrives."

Neal shrugged. "Baby can come on Jolly with us if it wants to."

Killian sighed.

Finally deciding to help her husband, Emma bent down next to Neal and took his hands. "What he's trying to say is that you two might not be able to spend a lot of time together when the baby is born."

Neal's eyes got teary. "Why? Baby taking Killy 'way?"

"No, no, lad." Killian bent down next to Emma and placed his hand on Neal's back. "The baby isn't taking me away. I just… I will need to help the baby grow."

Neal wiped his eyes. "Okay."

Killian smiled. "Come here." Neal walked into Killian's arms and they embraced one another.

Emma smiled. The next nine months were going to be a bit tricky, that was for sure.

* * *

 _Nine months later_

Emma laid in the hospital bed in the delivery room, her baby girl in her arms, Killian's arm around her shoulders as they stared lovingly at their daughter.

"She's a marvel," Killian whispered softly, not wanting to wake up his newborn.

Emma nodded slightly. "Yeah, she is." Emma's head fell to rest on Killian's shoulder as they continued to watch their daughter sleep quietly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and someone yelled, "Killy!"

Emma and Killian looked at the door and saw Neal running in. He ran over to Killian and hugged him.

"Neal!" they heard Snow shout. Her and David came rushing into the room. "I am so sorry! He got really excited when I told him we were coming to see you. As soon as we got in the hospital and pointed out your room, he ran."

Killian chuckled softly. "It's quite alright." He looked down at his brother-in-law. "Just be quiet so you don't wake the baby."

Neal nodded. "Can you hold me?"

That's when David went over and picked up Neal himself. "He can't hold you right now, Neal. He's going to want to hold his daughter. So we are going to go to the cafeteria for a few minutes."

Neal groaned. "But, Daddy…"

David smiled at Emma. "Do you want anything, Emma? Hook?"

"Yes," Emma said. "I'm _starving_."

David chuckled and collected the orders from his family and headed out with Neal in his arms and Snow at his side.

Killian reclaimed his position from earlier, arm going around Emma's shoulder and eyes gazing at his daughter.

Emma sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Do you want me to take her?" Killian asked. "You should rest. You've been up since 2:30 this morning."

"So have you," Emma stated.

"But I didn't give birth to a human being," Killian said matter-of-factly.

Emma laughed a little. "Point taken. Go ahead and take her. I am tired."

Killian pulled away from Emma and carefully took his daughter into his arms. He carefully adjusted her in his arms and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed. He smiled as his daughter turned into his chest, searching for more warmth.

Emma smiled.

After a few minutes, the door open again and the Charmings came inside. Snow went up behind Killian and looked at her first granddaughter, while David put the food on the small coffee table.

Neal went up to Killian and whispered, "Is baby sleeping?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Neal nodded "Can we play, then?"

Killian shook his head. "Not now, lad. Soon, though."

Emma's smile never faded. She fell asleep to the image of her husband holding their daughter and her brother holding his niece's hand.

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	17. Nervous

**I'm so sorry about the length between updates! I've been out of town for the last two weeks without WiFi. I don't know if I will be updating next week. I'm going out of town again.**

 **Anyway, I got this story idea a while ago and wrote it, but I didn't know if you guys would like it. So, hopefully you do! If not, sorry.**

 **Thank you for all the support on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Nervous**

Emma didn't know what to think. They had only been married for five months. How would he react to _this_?

She hated this feeling - the feeling of uncertainty, of doubt. She knew she should just tell Killian, but she couldn't, not now. They had finally gotten peace. Storybrooke was peaceful. Everything had finally settled, but now it was going to be hectic.

She wanted this more than anything, but she couldn't help but feel like it was bad timing. Did Killian even want it? He had never said it and they had never talked about it; Emma never knew how to bring it up.

Emma sighed and opened the drawer that was in the bathroom. She dropped the white stick in there and slammed the drawer shut. She then went to her and Killian's bed and sat down.

How was she going to tell him?

Emma's vision blurred, tears pricked at her eyes. She squeezed her eyes close. She didn't want to cry. She _refused_ to cry. She laid back on the bed, legs still dangling over the edge, and stared at the ceiling.

She didn't know how much time had passed until she heard the bedroom door open and a familiar set of heavy footsteps walk in.

The bed dipped next to her as Killian sat down. He kissed her head. "Hello, love. What's on your mind?"

Emma didn't respond, she didn't even move. She just blinked and stared at the ceiling.

Killian's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? Has something happened?"

She wanted to say, _Yes. Our world has changed, and I don't know what you're going to think about it_. But she didn't, she just sat there.

Killian took her hand and kissed it. "You can tell me, Emma."

Emma felt tears begin to fill her eyes again. She closed her eyes.

More worry filled him. He stood up and picked up Emma's hand. He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped her in a hug. He heard her sniffle. He knew she was trying to rein in her emotions. He rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "There is nothing in this world that could make me love you less, Emma. You can tell me anything."

Emma pulled out of Killian's grip and walked to the bathroom. Killian followed her. Emma opened the bathroom drawer and pulled out the white stick - the thing that changed everything. She showed it to Killian.

He squinted his eyes at it. "What is that contraption?"

She would have laughed if she wasn't so worried.

Killian looked at her face, noticing every detail. "What is it, love?"

Emma pulled her arm back and stared at the stick. "It's a pregnancy test," she whispered.

Killian's eyes blew wide. He didn't know what to say. Then he realized that Emma was scared. She was _afraid_. He stepped closer. "Does this mean…?"

Emma nodded and threw the pregnancy test on the counter. "Yes."

He smiled. "You're pregnant?"

She sucked in a breath, still staring at her feet. She gave a small nod, then she pushed past Killian and went to sit on the bed.

Killian followed her and stood in front of her. "Emma?"

She shook her head and stood up, still not looking at her husband. "I understand if you don't want this, but I need to know that you're still going to stay. I couldn't handle it if you left."

He was confused for a moment. "Why would I leave?"

She finally looked up at him. She saw the tiny sparkle in his eyes. "You… you want this? You want a… a baby?"

Killian nodded and took a step forward. "Aye. That I do."

She relaxed and sank back down onto the bed. "That's a relief."

He sat down next to her and pushed her chin up so she was looking at him. "I _really_ want this." He leaned forward and kissed her.

When they pulled away, Emma set her forehead on Killian's. "I want it, too."

Killian smiled and pulled his head back. "Did you really think I didn't want a baby?"

Emma looked down. "I… we hadn't ever talked about it and everything just settled down." She shrugged and looked up. "I just didn't know."

"Well," Killian said with a smile. "Now, you know."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Killian's face became serious. "Emma, this baby is not going to know anything but love. I promise you that."

Emma's heart swelled. She leaned her forehead against her husband's. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Killian kissed her nose. "It is I who doesn't deserve you, but you deserve all the happiness in the world. So I am going to give that to you, which is why I'm here."

Emma smiled. She dropped her head to Killian's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her closer.

The door swung open. Emma and Killian whipped their heads in the direction of the door.

Standing in the doorway, smile wide on his face, Henry stood, a binder in his hand.

"H-Henry, what are you doing?" Emma asked. She hoped he hadn't heard her conversation with Killian, but she already knew that he did.

"I'm going to be a brother?" Henry asked.

Emma couldn't stop the smile that took over her face. Neither could Killian. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah."

Henry dropped his binder and ran over to Emma. He sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

A little bit surprised, Emma hugged Henry back. "Are you happy?"

Henry pulled away. "Of course! I've wanted a sibling for so long!"

Emma laughed. "I'm glad."

Killian smiled. "What were you doing outside our door anyway?"

"Oh." Henry stood back up and picked his binder up off the floor. "I needed help on homework."

Killian chuckled. "Alright, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

Henry nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I had not expected that."

Killian chuckled. "Me neither, love."

Emma looked at her stomach. She placed her hand on it. "This baby is already loved so much."

Killian nodded and placed his hands on top of Emma's. "Aye, that it is."

Emma looked back up and searched Killian's face, she wasn't sure why, though.

"What is it, love?" Killian asked. He put his hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?"

Emma smiled. She leaned her forehead against Killian's. "Yeah. I am."

They heard a faint _Killian!_ that came from downstairs.

Emma laughed. She pulled away and stood up. "You should probably go help Henry. I'll start on dinner."

Killian shook his head and stood up. "No need. I will take care of everything. You need rest. Just lie down. I'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Emma stared at him for a moment. "Um… what?"

Killian nodded. He put his hand on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto their bed. "Just sit here and relax." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

When he started to stand up, Emma grabbed the collar of Killian's jacket. She smiled at him. "I love you, too." She leaned forward and kissed him again. When she pulled away, Emma jumped up off the bed. "Let's go eat dinner." She turned to leave, but Killian grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm going downstairs to make dinner while you're going to help our son with his homework. Sound good?"

Killian shook his head. "No, no, no. You need to rest." He bent down and picked up Emma bridal style.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

Killian took a step towards the bed and gently laid Emma down on it. "Rest. Relax."

Emma sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Killian, I'm pregnant, not invalid. I am perfectly capable of making dinner." She stood up and kissed Killian's cheek. "Come on."

Killian sighed. "Emma…"

Emma smiled and walked out of the room and downstairs.

"There you are!" Henry exclaimed. "You guys were up there forever."

Emma laughed as she walked over to Henry, who was sitting at the table. She kissed his head and made her way into the kitchen. "Killian was being ridiculously overprotected."

"No, I wasn't," Killian said, sitting down next to Henry at the table. "I was being perfectly reasonable."

Emma threw a look over her shoulder that said, _Yeah, right_. She looked back at the stove where she was getting dinner ready.

"Is this what you guys are going to be like for the next nine months?" Henry asked, eyebrows raised.

"If Killian keeps acting like this, than yes," Emma said.

Killian leaned closer to Henry and whispered, "If your mother keeps acting like this, than yes."

"I heard that!"

Henry and Killian chuckled, and they finally started working on homework.

* * *

Emma had gone to bed half an hour previously, Killian insisting that he finished cleaning up the house. Emma hadn't argued with that. Now, she laid in bed, facing Killian's side, waiting for him to come in.

After waiting for what felt like forever, the bed dipped down and Killian crawled onto the bed. Emma immediately snuggled closer to her husband, hand going to his chest. Killian put his arm around his wife and pulled her closer.

"You are so ridiculous," Emma said, laughing a little.

"How so?" Killian asked.

"Really?" Emma craned her neck so she was looking at Killian through the darkness. "We've only known one day that I was pregnant and you're all protective and stuff."

Killian shrugged the best he could. "I just want to make sure our child grows safely, and for that to happen, you need to stay safe."

Emma rolled her eyes and rested her head on Killian's shoulder. "We'll be fine. I promise."

Killian smiled and kissed his wife's head. "Good."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	18. Dreamcatcher

**Hey! Look who finally updated again! Anyway, I'm gonna reply to a guest review from the last chapter.** _ **Alexa**_ **said,** " _ **Don't get why Emma asked he would be upset and even leave?!"**_ **To answer your question, Emma was letting the worry turn into doubt. I feel like that is something her character does just because of the life she has had. Hope that clears some stuff up!**

 **Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews on this story!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Dreamcatcher**

Emma shifted in her sleep, causing Killian to pull her closer to him in his sleep.

Suddenly, their bedroom door creaked open. In walked four-year-old Hope, her baby blanket in a tight grasp. She walked quietly to Emma's side of the bed. Emma's hand was reached out across the covers, close enough to the edge of the bed for Hope to pull on it.

"Mommy," Hope whispered, her voice choked. "Mommy."

Emma's eyes slowly opened. She let out a yawn. "Hope? What are you doing up?"

Hope sniffed. "I had nightmare."

Despite the sleepiness, Emma's heart clenched. She began to sit up, but Killian's arm tightened around her. Emma smiled a little. She carefully pulled Killian's arms from around her. Emma reached down and picked up Hope, pulling her into her lap. Emma rested her back against the headboard. She flicked her wrist and the lamp on her nightstand turned on, casting a small light through the room.

Hope snuggled into her mother's chest, her blanket cuddled to her own chest.

Emma finally got a good look at her daughter. Hope's face was damp with tears, her eyes still filled with tears. Around her eyes, her face was red. Emma dropped a kiss on top of Hope's head.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Emma said.

Hope started moving her hand randomly, searching for something. Her eyes were shut tight.

"What is it, baby?" Emma asked.

"Hold Mommy's hand."

Emma immediately moved one of her arms and took Hope's hand into hers. "I've got you, baby. Mommy's got you." Emma felt Killian begin to stir next to her. She looked over at Killian and saw him open his eyes. "Hey, handsome."

Killian yawned and sat up. "What are you doing up?"

"Hope had a nightmare. Sorry I woke you."

Killian shook his head and put his arm around Emma's shoulders, pulling her closer. Emma set her head on Killian's shoulder as he said, "You should have woken me."

"You've been working so late at the station, I wanted you to get some sleep."

Killian smiled. "I'd rather be up with you."

Hope sat up in Emma's arms.

"Hey there, little love," Killian said softly.

Hope looked up at Killian. Tears welled in her eyes. "Daddy, I had nightmare."

Killian put his hand on Hope's cheek. He swiped away a tear that fell from her eyes. "It's okay. It was only a dream. Everything is okay, now."

Hope leaned forward and laid against her mother's shoulder.

Emma wrapped her arms around Hope. "It's okay, honey. Go back to sleep."

Hope immediately pulled away from Emma. She shook her head. "No sleep. Sleep scary. Sleep take away Mommy and Daddy."

Emma's heart clenched. "You won't have nightmares again. I promise."

Hope shook her head and crawled from Emma to Killian. She clung tightly to Killian's neck. "I don't want to sleep, Daddy. Don't make me sleep."

Killian rubbed his hand over her back. "You have to sleep, Hope. I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

Hope started crying. "No, Daddy. Sleep makes me scared."

An idea suddenly hit Emma. She crawled out of bed and went over to the closet.

"What are you doing, Emma?" Killian asked.

Hope peeked a look at Emma. "Mommy?"

"I have to grab something." Emma opened her closet and knelt down. She pulled out her memory box. She sucked in a breath before she opened it. Inside, she saw her baby blanket and a few other trinkets she kept. Emma pulled up the blanket and saw what she was looking for. Emma reached in and pulled out the dreamcatcher. She carefully put her blanket back into the box and put everything back into the closet. She stood up, closed her closet, and walked back over to the bed.

Killian immediately knew where the dreamcatcher was from. Emma told him the story about Emma and Neal finding it in a hotel room.

Emma smiled softly at him. She crawled back onto the bed. "Hope, look what I found."

Hope turned her head and looked at Emma. "What's that?"

"It's a dreamcatcher," Emma explained softly. "It keeps all the bad dreams away and keeps them safe so they don't scare you."

Hope pulled away from Killian and sat on his lap. "It does?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah."

"Where did Mommy get it?" Hope asked.

"Uh…" Emma glanced nervously at Killian. He gave her a reassuring smile. Emma nodded and looked back at Hope. "An old friend gave it to me."

"Can I hold?" Hope asked, reaching her arms out towards Emma.

Emma nodded and handed it to Hope. "Careful."

Hope smiled. She looked at her mom. "Magic?"

"Sometimes," Emma said. She had an unpleasant memory of her time taking everyone's memories away with a dreamcatcher when she was the Dark One.

"It work for me?" Hope asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She took the dreamcatcher back and hung it on the top of the lamp on the nightstand. "There. Now it will make our dreams happy."

"Can I sleep in here, Mommy?" Hope asked hopefully.

Emma nodded. "Of course."

Hope smiled.

Emma shut off the lamp and laid back down. Hope crawled off of Killian's lap and laid down in between her parents. She faced Emma. Emma wrapped Hope in her arms and held her close to her. Killian held Emma and Hope close to him.

"Goodnight, Hope," Emma said.

"Goodnight, Mommy and Daddy," Hope whispered.

Killian smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! Wake up!" Hope shouted the next morning. She pushed Emma's shoulders and then Killian's.

Emma groaned and rolled over onto her back. She opened her eyes. "What is it, baby?"

Killian opened his eyes as well.

"I didn't have nightmares!" Hope exclaimed. "Dreamcatcher worked!"

Emma smiled. "That's great."

Hope turned to Killian. "Daddy! Daddy! Guess what!"

Killian sat up. "What?"

"No scary dreams!" Hope started bouncing on her knees.

Killian chuckled. "That's wonderful, love." Killian picked up Hope and set her on his lap. He kissed Hope's cheek, then her nose, forehead, and chin.

Hope giggled. "Stop, Daddy! Stop!" She pushed Killian's face away.

Killian chuckled again. "Alright, love. I will."

Emma sat up. She leaned against Killian.

Hope looked at Emma. "Mommy, can I keep dreamcatcher?"

Emma hesitated. Even though Emma had moved on from Neal and that part of her life, she still didn't want to forget any of it. She also didn't want to be reminded of Neal every time she walked into Hope's room and saw the dreamcatcher.

Killian saw Emma hesitate and knew why. He stepped in. "Why don't we go to the shop today and buy your own special dreamcatcher?"

Hope looked at her father. "Really?"

Killian nodded.

"Yay!" She jumped up and crawled off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma teased.

"I have to get ready to go to shop!" Hope shouted as she ran out of the room.

Emma and Killian laughed. They sat in comfortable silence until Emma decided to speak up.

"Thank you," she said.

"What ever for?" Killian asked.

"You know, for suggesting to buy Hope a new dreamcatcher. I didn't know what to say when she asked."

"Of course, love." He pulled away enough to look at her. "I know you've gotten past that part of your life, but I also knew that you didn't want to entirely forget it."

Emma looked down. "I'm sorry-"

Killian put his hand under Emma's chin and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. He put his hand on her cheek. "There is nothing to apologize for."

Emma smiled. Sometimes, it still amazed her how loving and accepting Killian was of her. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Ew! Mommy! Daddy! Stop kissing! I thought we were going to shop!" Hope complained as she walked back into the room.

Emma and Killian laughed as they pulled away.

Hope went over to Killian and pulled on his hand. "Come on, Daddy! Let's go!"

Killian chuckled. "We're coming. We're coming."

Hope smiled. "Yay! I'll be downstairs!" Hope turned and ran out of the room.

Emma crawled out of bed. "I'm still tired from last night."

Killian nodded. "Aye, love. Me, too."

Emma faced Killian and threw a pillow at him. "Get up. We have to go get Hope breakfast before we take her to the store."

Killian groaned as he stood up. "Alright."

"Hey, no complaining. You're the one who suggested it." Emma walked into the bathroom to brush her hair.

Killian walked in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm going to go make our lass some breakfast."

Emma smiled. "Good. Remember, put the cinnamon on _top_ of the whip cream."  
Killian chuckled. "Oh, I know. I don't want Hope to have another meltdown."

Emma laughed. "Good." She turned around and pushed Killian out the door. "Go."

Killian put his hand and hook into the air. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

Emma smiled and watched as her husband went to go help their daughter. She didn't walk back into the bathroom until she heard the giggles of Hope as Killian tickled her stomach.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	19. Second Chance

**Update time! This chapter is based a few days after 6x06 "Dark Waters." Emma and Killian aren't married at this point or engaged.**

 **Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Second Chance**

Killian sat on the edge of his bed, twirling a ring in his hand. All he wanted to do was shut the world out. Today was not a day he wanted to do anything. Today was a day that he felt that he should be ashamed. He knew he should be. Even after all these years, he still couldn't forgive himself for what he did.

To make it worse, he kept all those feelings to himself. He refused to tell anyone about what he had done. The only people alive that actually knew what he did were Regina, Henry, Liam, and Nemo. He wanted to tell Emma. He wanted to tell her the whole story. He wanted Emma to comfort him, but he refused. He thought that she would think of him differently. He couldn't let that happen.

So when the bedroom door opened and Emma walked inside, he sighed and slumped even more than he already was. He heard soft footsteps lead over to the bed. He felt the bed dip when Emma sat down next to him. He felt Emma put her hand on his arm.

"Killian, are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He flinched at her touch and immediately regretted it. Emma put her hand down, hurt clearly written across her face.

"What happened?"

Killian shook his head.

"Killian, you can tell me."

He sighed, giving in. Killian looked at Emma and showed her the ring that he had in his hand. "This was my father's. I took it from him."

Emma knew what Killian did to his father. He hadn't told her specifically, but she had figured it out… with the help of Henry.

She didn't say anything. She knew Killian needed someone to listen to him. He needed to explain himself to the most important person in his life.

Killian took a second to continue. "I was trying to get my revenge on the Crocodile. Regina, well, the Evil Queen, had a way to get that. I had to kill her mother first." Killian shook his head. "The things I did when I was a villain are unforgivable."

Emma put her hand on Killian's face. He looked up at her. "They are not unforgivable, Killian. If they were, you wouldn't be here right now."

He sighed and looked back down. "She said I needed to prove myself, so she brought me to a tavern to do so." He squeezed his eyes close, willing himself not to cry at the painful memory. He didn't open up his eyes until he felt Emma's hand on the nape of his neck, messing with the hair there. He opened his eyes, but didn't look at his love.

"I had to kill someone. Back then, I had no problem in doing so because I was such a villain. I didn't know the value of life. I didn't care." He could almost hear what Emma was thinking, _You're not a villain anymore. You've changed._

He clenched his fist, emotions threatening to surface. "She wanted me to kill my father."

Emma almost let a gasp escape. She almost covered her mouth in disbelief, but she knew that would only make Killian feel worse. She just reached for his hand and took it in hers, letting him still hold the ring.

"I didn't know what to do. He told me he had a son. I knew I couldn't ruin the boy's life like I had ruined Bae's, so I got him and his son a passage to leave. I didn't want Regina finding out that I had let them live. When I went to my father's house that night, he was saying goodnight to his son - my brother. I found out his name and I just…" He sighed. "I couldn't handle it."

He broke down into sobs, shaking violently. Emma immediately pulled Killian's head to her shoulder and ran her hand through his hair. She swayed a little, trying to mimic the movements of the Jolly Roger.

After a few long minutes, Killian started to calm down. He pulled away. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered.

Emma shook her head. She put her hand on Killian's cheek. "There is absolutely no reason to be sorry."

He just looked down again. "My father named his son Liam, after my elder brother. It seemed as though he was replacing my brother." He clenched the blanket underneath him in his fist. "I burned their transportation papers. Then I… I… I stabbed him." He let out a shaky breath. "I killed my own father. What kind of person does something like that?"

"A person who was betrayed," Emma said softly. "You're not a villain anymore, Killian. You have changed _so_ much. You earned your second chance. We both did; and I can't have mine without you, so you better believe you deserve one."

Killian huffed out a laugh.

Emma turned Killian's head so he was looking at her. "You deserve this second chance more than anyone."

He cast his eyes down.

Emma kissed him. She put both her hands on his cheeks. Killian didn't try to pull away at first, but he did after a few seconds.

"I love you, Killian."

Killian's eyes snapped up to Emma's.

She gave him a smile, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I love you so much, Killian. _So much_."

He sucked in a sharp breath. "I love you, too."

Emma smiled. She leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

Killian couldn't resist the urge to smile. He rested his head against Emma's and rubbed her back.

After a minute, Emma turned her head just enough to kiss Killian. He gladly returned it.

When they pulled away, Emma sat up and looked into Killian's eyes. "You have changed so much, Killian. There isn't another man alive that deserves more of a second chance than you; and there isn't a luckier woman on Earth to have you in their life than me."

Killian searched her eyes, trying to find any doubt, but he didn't find any. "I don't understand you, Swan."

She smiled. "What do you mean?"  
He sighed. "I've done so many terrible things-"

"Be quiet, Killian," Emma said. "Don't ever think like that again. I forbid it."

"Emma-"

"No, Killian." She looked at him lovingly. "If you keep thinking like that, you will never be truly happy; and I need you to be happy. I can't live with a sad pirate."

He chuckled. He rested his forehead against Emma's. "What did I do to deserve you?"  
Emma laughed softly. "You became the best man you could be."

* * *

Killian stared at the inside of the chest that was now sitting upon the table in the Captain's Quarters of the Jolly Roger. He had kept the few things he had left of his father in that chest. It used to bring him hope - hope that his father would one day return. But now, it only taunted him. He hadn't known what to do with it until Emma suggested they clean out his beloved ship.

"You don't have to get rid of that stuff, you know," Emma said as she came up to stand next to Killian after dusting off some shelves.

He nodded. "I know. I just… if I keep these items, I can never move on with my life. I can never get the second chance you so strongly believe I deserve."

Emma smiled and rested her hand on his. "I do believe you deserve a second chance."

Killian turned his head and smiled at his love. "Only if that second chance is with you."

Emma's smile seemed to become softer. "Always."

Killian leaned down and kissed her gently. Once he pulled away, he said, "Now, let's get rid of these things, so we can start our second chance. Together."

Emma nodded. "Together."

Killian stared at her lovingly for a moment more, and then turned around to grab the small chest. Emma led him up the stairs, and they walked to the side of the boat. They were in the middle of the water, Emma insisting they do it on the open water.

Killian set the chest on the side of the boat. He looked down at it and sucked in a breath. These items were the last trace of his father, besides his own memories. He started having doubts about if he should go through with this. Then, he looked at Emma and was reminded what his future would be if he did this. He could have a second chance with his True Love.

Killian opened the chest. He stared at the few items: his father's ring, his father's favorite book, and his father's spyglass. With each item came a story from his childhood. His father had told them that he found the ring saving their mother, he had read his favorite book countless times to his sons, and he taught Killian how to use a spyglass correctly with his own.

The touch of Emma's hand brought Killian back to reality. He closed the chest, took a deep breath, and pushed it into the ocean.

He didn't look at the water, he didn't want to see his father's memories sinking, but he knew he did what he had to.

He turned toward Emma and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

Emma played with the hair on the nape of Killian's neck. "I didn't do anything. You did it all."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "We can have a second chance. Just you and me."

Emma nodded. Her heart swelled. "Yeah."

Killian took her hand into his. "Emma, I don't ever want to live my life without you again. I want to be by your side the rest of our lives."

Emma smiled. "Me, too."

Killian grinned. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and knelt down on one knee.

Emma gasped when she realized what was happening.

Killian held an engagement ring in his hand. The band of the ring was silver with one diamond on it. "Emma Swan, will you give me a fresh start, a second chance, and marry me?"

Tears pricked Emma's eyes. She didn't have words to express her feelings, so she just nodded and put her left hand out for Killian. As soon as he slipped the ring onto her finger, she felt like she could speak again. "Yes, Killian. A million times yes."

As soon as Killian was on his feet, Emma kissed him. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Killian chuckled and rested his forehead on his fiance's forehead. "I love you so much, Emma."

"I love you, too."


	20. Calm

**Another Saturday, another chapter! This chapter is based after the events in 6x04 "Strange Case". That was the episode when Killian killed Jekyll to save Belle. This chapter is how Killian feels afterwards and how he copes with it. This chapter is also a bit shorter than the rest of the chapters, sorry about that.**

 **Thank you so much for all the support I have gotten on this story. Whether you have followed, favorited, reviewed, or read it, thank you!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Calm**

Killian stepped off the Jolly Roger after making sure Belle was fine. He smiled when he saw Emma walking over to him. "Hello, love." He took her hand into his.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. She looked over his face, searching for any sort of wound. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm alright, Swan. I promise."

She let out a small sigh of relief and smiled softly. "Good. So… what exactly happened?"  
He felt a surge of panic go through him. He hadn't intended on killing Jekyll, but he had to protect Belle and her baby.

Emma noticed the tension in him. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I'm fine." He put his arms around Emma's waist and pulled her against him. He breathed in her scent. He didn't want to burden Emma with his troubles, but he needed reassurance. So, he decided to just spend as much time as he could with his love. The way she loved him and believed in him would reassure him. He just hoped it was enough.

Emma put her hands on Killian's chest and gently pulled back. "Something is bothering you. You can tell me."

He set his forehead on hers. "I know, and when something starts troubling me, I will tell you."

Emma smiled. "Good."

* * *

Killian had been acting strange the past couple days. He refused to leave Emma's side for anything. They made dinner side by side. They washed dishes side by side. Emma was really starting to worry.

Emma kicked her shoes off and pulled her jacket off, hanging it up. "I'm ready for dinner and then a movie."

Killian smiled and took Emma's hand, having already taken his shoes and jacket off. "Let's make dinner, shall we?"

Emma nodded and began to walked away, but Killian followed her, holding onto her hand tightly. She tried to pull her hand away, but Killian wouldn't let her.

She looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, love. Why?"

"Well, I need to grab a pot for the spaghetti, but you won't let go of my hand."

Killian's face reddened a little bit. "Sorry." He let go of her hand and took a small step closer to her.

Emma narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"What?" Killian asked.

"You know what, Killian. What is going on? You've been acting weird for days. _Talk_ to me."

"Nothing is wrong. I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

"Really?" Emma took a step back. Killian took a step forward. "That. That is what I mean. You keep doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Every time I move, you follow me. It's like you think I'm a baby who just learned how to crawl." She sighed. "Tell me what's going on."

Killian cast his eyes down. He stepped forward and pulled Emma to his chest, head resting in the croak of her neck. Emma played with the hair on the nape of his neck, letting him know that she was here and wasn't ever leaving.

Finally, Killian pulled away. He took a step back and said, "I killed him."

Emma didn't quite know what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Jekyll."

Emma remembered the day she got a call from Killian to hurry to the docks - it had almost given her a heart attack. When she had gotten there, David had covered Hyde's and Jekyll's lifeless bodies. She hadn't even had time to ask Killian about it.

"You did that to protect Belle and her baby. You did nothing wrong."

"I should have found another way, Emma!" Killian suddenly shouted.

Emma jumped slightly at Killian's sudden outburst. She reached her hand out to rest on Killian's arm. "There wasn't any other way."

"There is always another way," Killian said. "You know that. Heroes always find another way."

Emma immediately put her hands on Killian's cheeks. "You _are_ a hero, Killian. Don't ever think otherwise."

He didn't meet her eyes. "If I was a hero, I would have found another way. I didn't. It just proves that a villain can't get their happy ending."

Emma's heart clenched. "Killian, I'm your happy ending, remember? You told me that, and I am right here. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Killian leaned forward and rested his forehead on Emma's. "You are my happy ending, Emma. I don't know what I would do without you."  
Emma smiled. "You're mine, too."

"But-" Killian pulled away "-I can't let my darkness take you away."

"What are you talking about, Killian?" Emma felt a lump form in her throat.

Killian stepped forward and kissed his love. When he pulled away, he said, "I love you, Emma, so much."

Emma smiled. "I love you, too."

Killian nodded and turned. He walked towards the door and starting tugging his shoes on.

A panicked Emma followed him. "Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think, Emma."

Emma's heart dropped. Some time to think? Some time to think about what? Was he leaving? Was he going to come back?

Emma let those horrible thoughts fill her head. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to find her voice. When she did, it was hoarse. "Are you coming back?"

Killian's head snapped up in her direction. His heart broke at the state Emma was in. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug.

Emma's arms went around his middle and she buried her face in his shoulder. She refused to let herself break down.

"I will always come back, Emma. I just need some time to think. Not about us. I already know that I want us to never leave each other's sides. I just need time to think about my actions."

Emma pulled away and looked straight into her True Love's eyes. "You have nothing to think about. You did nothing wrong. You did the right thing and saved Belle. Anyone would have done the same thing. _I_ would have done the same thing."

Killian squeezed his eyes closed. "I've tried so hard, Emma-" he opened his eyes and stared into Emma's "-I've tried so hard to become the man who is worthy of your love and trust, but I threw it away when I killed Jekyll."

"No, Killian. You did no such thing." Emma put her hands on Killian's cheeks. "You saved everyone. No one had figured out how to stop Hyde, but you did. And by doing so, you stopped another villain: Jekyll. You shouldn't be angry with yourself - you should be proud."

Killian shook his head in disbelief. "You are amazing."

Emma smiled. "So are you. Now, what do you say we eat some dinner?"

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	21. Birthday

**Birthday**

"She's going to be so excited, love," Killian said as he helped Emma wrap a few of the last minute presents.

Emma smiled. "I know. She's been excited about her birthday for a month."

Killian chuckled and pushed aside the last wrapped present. "I don't know how she even remembered it. She's only three, now turning four."

Emma shrugged. "Little kids will remember anything that has to do with presents."

"Of course they will." Killian stood up and then helped Emma up.

Emma stood up with a small groan. She put her hand on her eight-month bump. Doctor Whale had told her to go easy the next month and rest as much as she could, but Emma being Emma, refused to let that get in the way of her daughter's birthday.

"Why don't you lie down for a bit while I go do the finishing touches on the party," Killian suggested.

Emma shook her head, though it made her a little dizzy. After the dizziness wore off, she nodded. "Okay."

Killian smiled and helped her over to the bed. He helped her sit down and watched her slowly swing her legs onto the bed. "I'll be back in a little bit, love." He kissed her forehead.

Suddenly, the door flew open and little Hope ran in, screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! It my birthday!" She ran up to Killian and started jumping up and down, her baby blanket in hand. "It my birthday!"

Killian chuckled. He leaned down and scooped his daughter into his arms. He kissed her nose. "It's your birthday?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

Hope nodded and giggled. "Yes, Daddy! How you forget?"

"Oh, I could never forget my baby girl's birthday," he said.

Hope giggled again. She looked at her mother. "Mommy! My birthday today!"

Emma smiled. "That's wonderful. Are you excited?"

Hope nodded "Yeah!"

Killian could see how tired Emma was. "Hope, why don't we go downstairs and have a special birthday breakfast?"  
Hope's eyes lit up. "Special?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

Hope threw her hands up in the air. "Yay! Special breakfast!"

Killian set Hope down on her feet. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a moment."

Hope nodded and ran out of the room.

Killian smiled and then stood up. He walked over to Emma. "Can I get you anything, love?"

Emma shook her head. "No, I'm just a little exhausted from being up so late last night. This baby doesn't like it when I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Wake me in 30 minutes?" Emma and Killian had been up until almost midnight last night to make sure everything was ready for Hope's birthday party. Killian had insisted that Emma went to bed earlier, but she refused.

Killian nodded. He kissed Emma's head. "Of course. I love you."

Emma smiled. "Love you, too."

* * *

"Mommy!" Hope squealed when she saw her father helping her mother down the stairs half an hour later. She ran over to her and put her hands on the sides of Emma's stomach. She kissed it and whispered, "Hi, baby. It my birthday."

Emma smiled. She reached down and brushed some hair out of Hope's face. "Happy birthday, honey."

Hope smiled up at her mom. "Thank you, Mommy. Daddy made special breakfast."

"He did?" Emma teased. "That sounds yummy."

"It is! Come on!" She took Emma's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Hope climbed onto one of the chairs and pointed to the table. "Look at special breakfast."

On Hope's plate, she had two pancakes with whip cream and strawberries on top. There was a little syrup drizzling down the sides of it.

Emma smiled. "That does look pretty special. What do you say to Daddy?"

Hope looked at Killian. "Thank you, Daddy."

Killian grinned. "My pleasure. Now, let me cut those up for you and then we can eat."

* * *

By noon, people started to arrive at the Jones' household for little Hope's party. By 12:30, the party was in full swing.

Hope ran around the house with a few of her friends and Neal. Emma stood in the kitchen, making sure all the snacks were full. Killian stood in the living room, talking to David.

"You ready to be a father of two?" David asked. "It isn't easy."

Killian laughed. "To be fair, mate, one of your kids is the mother of my children."

David just shook his head. "The timeline and ages of this family is just too crazy to comprehend."

Killian chuckled. "That it is."

They chatted a bit more until Killian excused himself to go check up on Emma.

"There is enough food out, love," Killian said, coming to stand next to Emma at the counter.

Emma smiled at him. "You can never have too much food."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Of course _you_ would say that."

Emma laughed, but Killian could hear how tired she sounded.

"Emma, why don't you go upstairs and rest a little," Killian suggested.

Emma shook her head. "I'm fine, Killian."

"At least go sit on the couch. I can finish up here."

Emma looked at Killian. She saw how worried he was and gave in. "Okay, fine; but you after you finish with the snacks, you have to come sit with me."

Killian kissed her gently and quickly. "I will."

"Mommy! Daddy!"'

Emma and Killian looked down and saw an exasperated Hope.

"What is it, darling?" Killian asked.

"Can we have cake, now?" she asked. "Please?"

Emma laughed a little. "Yeah, in a minute. Are you having fun?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah!"

"That's wonderful," Killian said He leaned down and picked up Hope. He kissed her cheek.

Hope giggled. "Me down, Daddy."

Killian pretended to pout. "Why?"

Hope tapped Killian's nose. "'Cause, Daddy. I play with friends."

"Oh, alright." He kissed her head one more time and set her down.

"Bye-bye, Mommy! Bye-bye, Daddy!" Then, Hope turned and ran away, looking for her friends.

Killian took Emma's hand. "Let's go sit on the couch."

"What about the food?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged. "There's enough." He started walking towards the couch.

Emma laughed and shook her head, but followed Killian. When they got to the couch, Killian helped Emma sit down and then he sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Emma set her head on Killian's shoulder and put a hand on her stomach.

"Hey there, love birds."  
Emma and Killian laughed and looked up. Snow stood there, smiling, a cup of punch in her hand.

"Hi, Mom," Emma said.

"You ready for baby number two to be here?" She took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, you have no idea, but there is still another month."

Snow nodded. "Is Hope excited about it?"

Killian nodded slightly. "Aye, that she is."

Emma laughed to herself. "She won't let either of us go shopping without her because she wants to be there in case we buy something for the baby."

Snow laughed. "Of course." Snow noticed the tiredness in Emma's eyes. "Well, I'll leave you two alone. I gotta find Neal and make sure he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

"See ya, Mom."

Snow smiled and walked away.

Emma closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Killian. "We should probably get the cake out, huh?"

Killian nodded. "Aye."

"I can't wait to sleep tonight."

Killian let out a soft chuckle. "You can go take a quick nap if need be. We won't do cake without you."

Emma shook her head and sat up slowly. "Nah, I'm good. Let's just do cake and wrap this thing up. Hope is going to be exhausted."

* * *

Finally, around five that night, everyone had left. Hope sat on the living room floor, playing with the new toys she had gotten. Emma and Killian were in the kitchen getting dinner ready for the three of them.

"Let's just make something simple," Emma said, looking through the cabinets. "I'm too tired to make anything."  
Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, hand and hook resting on her stomach. "I can make dinner. Go sit on the couch and rest."

Emma leaned back slightly. "Are you sure? You've done a lot today. I haven't hardly helped."

"That's because you're carrying our child; and I want them - and you - to be healthy when they are born."

Emma smiled. "Okay." She turned around and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll go sit down."

Killian grinned. "Good."

Emma pulled away and walked over to the couch. She sat down and leaned back against it. She smiled at her daughter.

Hope looked up at her mom and her eyes lit up. "Mommy!" She jumped off the floor and crawled onto the couch. She snuggled into Emma's side while Emma put her arm around her.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Not baby girl no more. Big girl," Hope corrected.

Emma laughed. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It okay, Mommy."

Emma smiled. "I love you, Hope."

"Love Mommy, too."

When Killian came to get his family for dinner, he was met by a most welcomed surprise. Emma and Hope sat asleep on the couch. Hope was cuddled into Emma's side with a hand on her stomach. Emma's head was facing down towards Hope, a small smile on her lips, showing that she was smiling at her daughter before she fell asleep.

Killian decided he would let them sleep for a little. He kissed Hope's head and then Emma's, whispering, "I love you, my girls."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	22. Dark

**Dark**

Killian and Emma sat on the couch together, Killian's arm thrown over the back of the couch as Emma snuggled into his side. Little two-year-old Hope was sitting on Killian's lap.

They were about half way into a movie when Emma pulled away from Killian and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Killian immediately asked.

Emma laughed a little. "I just have to go to the bathroom." Emma smiled at Hope. "And I have to change this one's diaper."

Hope giggled.

"I can change her while you use the bathroom, love," Killian suggested, standing up.

Emma shook her head and took Hope from Killian. "No, I've got it."

Killian smiled. "Okay." He kissed Emma's head and then Hope's.

Emma gave Killian one last smile and then turned to walk upstairs. She walked into her room and set Hope on her feet. "Mommy's going to use the bathroom real quick."

Hope nodded. "'Kay, Mommy."

Emma smiled and walked into the bathroom. She hadn't even closed the door when a wave of dizziness came over her. Her vision blurred up and she felt lightheaded. She leaned against the bathroom counter and waited for the wave to pass, but it didn't.

Hope started crying when she saw her mother on the floor, passed out.

Not a moment later, Killian came running up the stairs. He ran into his and Emma's room and picked up Hope. "What is it, love?"

Hope pointed at the bathroom. "M-mommy fall."

Killian looked into the bathroom and his heart lurched. He set Hope down on the bed and rushed into the bathroom.

Emma was laying on her side, eyes closed, and bottom lip bleeding.

Killian pulled Emma's head into his lap. "Emma? Emma, wake up." When she didn't respond, Killian pulled out his phone and called the hospital.

" _This is Storybrooke General Hospital. How may I-"_

"Emma, she… she passed out. She's not waking up."

" _Okay, sir. Stay calm. What is your address?"_

Killian gave the man on his phone his address and answered any other questions he had.

" _Okay, I'm going to stay on the phone with you until help arrives."_

"No, I have to call Emma's parents. My daughter is here and she is only two."

There was silence on the other end, then, " _Go ahead."_

Killian hung up and called Snow.

" _Killian, hi!"_

"You need to come over, now. The ambulance is coming and Hope can't be alone."

" _Ambulance? What happened?"_

"Just hurry. Please. I'll let you know when I see you."

" _Okay. Okay. David and I are coming."_

Killian didn't respond. He just hung up on his mother-in-law and turned his attention back to Emma.

"What hapned to Mommy?" Hope asked innocently as she walked into the bathroom.

Killian looked at her. "N-nothing. She's just sleeping." Killian fought back tears for the sake of his daughter.

Hope nodded and sat next to Killian. She leaned her head against his arm. "I tired, Daddy."

"Grandma and Grandpa will be here any minute."

"'Kay."

David and Snow arrived just in time to see Emma being loaded into the ambulance. Hope was crying in Killian's arms.

Killian passed Hope to Snow. "She needs a diaper change. Her stuff is-"

"We'll be fine, Killian. Go with Emma," Snow said.

Killian nodded. He kissed Hope's head and rushed aboard the ambulance, sitting next to his wife.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes to a blinding white light. She blinked a few times and her eyes came into focus. She was in the hospital, but why?

Suddenly, she heard a quiet sob. Emma turned her head and saw Killian standing there, hand squeezing her hand and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Killian?" Emma asked. Her voice was rough.

Killian let out another sob. He was so relieved that Emma was okay. He leaned down and kissed her head. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Confusion filled her. "Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You don't remember?" Killian asked, worry starting to fill him.

"Remember what? And why are we in a hospital? What's going on, Killian?" Emma was starting to internally freak out, and then another thought hit her. "Where's Hope?"

"She's fine-"

Suddenly, Whale walked in with a clipboard in hand. "Glad to see that you're awake, Emma. How are you feeling?"

"I… I…" She looked at Killian, a little confused.

Killian nodded as he understood. He looked at Whale. "She doesn't remember what happened."

Whale jotted something onto his clipboard. "We'll get into that in a second. How are you feeling?"

Emma thought about that for a moment. "I'm a little lightheaded and a bit dizzy."

Whale nodded. "That is to be expected after what happened. So, you don't remember anything?"  
Emma shrugged. "I just remember getting really dizzy and lightheaded. I leaned against the counter and then my vision got blurry. Then, everything went black."

Killian squeezed Emma's hand, whether it was for his own comfort or for Emma's, he wasn't sure. "So what exactly happened?"

Whale looked up from his clipboard. "We aren't 100% sure. We did some tests. You're not suffering from dehydration or lack of food. You aren't sick."

"So what happened?" Emma asked. She held onto Killian's hand tighter.

"We have a hunch, but we need to do some more tests."

"What's your hunch?" Killian asked.

"I need to make sure I'm right before I tell you. We need to take a sample of your blood."

"Whoa, whoa," Killian said. "Why?"

Emma put her hand on Killian's arm. "He's a doctor, Killian. He can figure out what happened so it doesn't happen again."

Killian nodded. "Okay, okay."

After a nurse had drawn some of Emma's blood, Emma laid in the hospital bed, her arm stinging just a bit.

"How long was I out?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged. "An hour or so, maybe less."

Emma nodded. She twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "Where's Hope?"

"She's with your parents. I texted your mother and told her you were awake. She said she was coming."

Emma smiled.

As if on cue, the door opened and Snow walked in with Hope in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy!" she exclaimed. She reached her arms out toward them.

Snow walked over to Killian and passed her over to him.

Killian smiled. "Hello, love." He kissed her nose.

Hope giggled. "Hi, Daddy."

Killian ran his hand over Hope's back. "Did you have fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

Hope nodded. "Me and Neal play doggies."

Killian gasped. "No, really?"

"Yes!"

Emma laughed. "Was it super fun?"

Hope looked at Emma. "Yeah!" She looked back at her dad. "I tell you secret."

Killian nodded "Go on."

Hope put her mouth to Killian's ear. "Mommy hold me, please?"

Killian chuckled. "Yes."

Hope smiled. "Yay!"

Killian lowered Hope down onto Emma's lap.

"Hi, Mommy." Hope cuddled into Emma's chest.

Emma smiled and rubbed Hope's back. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Mommy 'kay?" Hope asked.

Emma dropped a kiss on top of Hope's head. "I'm fine. I promise."

Snow walked over to the side of the bed, the opposite side of Killian. "How are you feeling?"

Emma looked up at her mom. "I feel fine."

Snow smiled. "That's great."

"Was Hope okay for you?" Emma asked.

Snow waved her off. "You know she always is."

Emma laughed a little. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at home with Neal."

Whale walked in then, he had a smile on his face. He nodded at Snow. "I have some news, but I need you to leave, Mrs. Nolan. Also, take Hope."

Emma immediately found Killian's hand and squeezed it. "Why? What happened?"

"I can't tell you while they are here."

"She's two," Killian said, unamused.

"I know."

Emma and Killian looked at one another. Emma shrugged. Killian nodded. Emma looked at Snow. "Can you take her out to the waiting room?"

Snow nodded. She reached down and pulled Hope off of Emma. "You wanna go get a snack, sweetie?"

Hope nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

Snow smiled and walked out of the room, throwing a worried glance over her shoulder.

Emma and Killian looked at Whale anxiously.

"What's going on?" Killian asked.

Whale stepped forward. "So we ran some tests on your blood sample and figured out what happened."

Killian stepped as close to the hospital bed as he could. He felt Emma grip his hand tighter, so he did the same, offering silent comfort.

"I am happy to tell you two that Emma is pregnant."

Emma and Killian stared at him.

Whale continued, not giving them time to process the information. "Emma must have stood up too quickly, which caused the dizziness and the blurriness, oh, and the fainting. So you need to be more careful about that. It is not safe to faint - especially when you are pregnant, though it is common. We think that the reason you were out for so long was because of your magic and your baby's potential for it, but I am no magic expert. Any questions?"  
After a moment, Killian shook his head.

Whale smiled. "Okay. Push the button on the side of the bed if you need help. We can probably discharge you soon, as well."

Killian nodded.

Whale gave a small nod and walked out.

Emma slowly released Killian's hand. She put her hand on her stomach and looked down at it. She fought back the tears of joy that were threatening to surface.

A moment later, Emma saw a familiar hand rest on hers. She looked up and saw Killian staring at her lovingly with tears in his eyes.

"We're pregnant," he whispered.

Emma let out a small laugh as a tear fell down her cheek. "Yeah, I guess so."  
A huge smile swept itself across his face. He leaned down and kissed his wife softly. When he pulled away, he kissed her forehead. "Hope's going to be excited."

Emma nodded. "Oh, yeah. She will be."

The door opened and Emma and Killian pulled their hands away from Emma's stomach. The looked up and saw Hope running in, Snow still outside the door.

"I'll give you guys a minute," she said and walked back to the waiting area.

"Mommy!" Hope exclaimed. She ran over to the bed and Killian helped her up. "What hapned?"

Emma smiled and looked at Killian. "Should we tell her now?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, we should."

"Tell me what? Tell me what?" Hope asked, bouncing slightly on Emma's lap.

Emma and Killian both looked at Hope.

"You're going to be a big sister," Emma said.

Hope looked confused. "'Ig sister?"

Emma nodded. "Mommy's having another baby."

Hope's face erupted in a smile. "Mommy having baby!" She looked at her father. "Daddy, Mommy having baby!"  
Killian chuckled. "I know. Are you excited?"

Hope nodded. "Yeah! I be 'ig sister!"

Emma and Killian both laughed. They shared a look and silently agreed that everything was going to be okay.

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	23. Remember

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was hardly home at all.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is another** ** _what if_** **story. It's based in 6x22. It's what I imagined would have happened if Killian was able to come back to Storybrooke during the Black Fairy's curse.**

 **Remember**

"Meet me back here in an hour," Henry said, Emma pulling away, "and after that…" Henry stood up from the platform and turned to Emma. "I promise you'll have the life you always wanted." Henry turned and started walking down the stairs, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts on the roof.

Once he reached the ground, he headed towards the direction of his house so he could get his notebook.

Suddenly, he heard a loud _whoosh!_ sound.

Henry turned around and smiled. Standing in front of him, dressed like his pirate self, was his brand new step-father.

"Hook!" Henry exclaimed and began to run to Killian.

Killian looked up and grinned. "Henry."

Henry embraced Killian in an unexpected hug when he reached him. "I am so happy to see you!"  
Killian chuckled and hugged Henry back full heartedly. "Likewise, lad."

Henry pulled away. "Where's everyone else? How did you get back?"  
Killian sighed and averted Henry's gaze. "Snow had to find David and time was running out to use the magic bean we found. So I used it to come back… on my own."

Henry slumped. "Not even my mom came?"

Killian shook his head. He looked at his step-son. "I'm sorry, lad, but as soon as we break this curse, they will come back. Where is your mother?"

Henry smiled. "This is perfect! All you have to do is kiss her and the curse will break!"

Killian grinned. "Aye, so… where is she?"

"Henry, who are you talking to?" they heard.

Henry quickly pushed Killian towards the building to hide in its shadow. He backed up and looked on to the roof. Emma was leaning over the edge, checking on Henry.

"No one, Mom!"

Emma didn't looked convinced. "I'm coming down." She disappeared out of Henry's line of vision.

Henry looked at Killian, panicked. He ran over to him. "You need to hide!"

"Why?" Killian looked unfocused. "I need to break the curse."

Henry shook his head. "It will only work if she believes. We have to wait-" The door opened and Emma walked out.

Henry pushed Killian further into the shadows and hoped that Emma didn't notice him. He jogged over to Emma. "See? No one but me."

Emma nodded. "Mmm 'kay." She focused her gaze on Henry. "I'm going to rent a room at Granny's for the night. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

Henry looked down. "Mom…"

Emma kissed Henry's forehead. "It's for the best, kid. You wanna come have some cocoa with me?"

Henry shifted on his feet. "I wish, but I gotta do something first."

Emma nodded. "Okay. See you later, then." She gave him one last smile and walked to Granny's.

Killian stared at Emma as she walked off. He wanted to run to her and hug her. He never wanted to let her go.

As soon as Emma disappeared into Granny's, Killian stepped out of the shadows. He walked over to Henry. "Henry, you better have a good plan because nothing will stop me from trying to get through to Emma."

Henry looked at him. "I do have a plan, but you need to go get changed into something a little bit more… modern. You'll freak people out if you keep wearing that." Henry pointed to Killian's hook.

Killian chuckled. "I know. Let's go home and I'll get changed."

"There's some things you should know first," Henry said. "Like, the Black Fairy is mayor now."  
Killian sighed. "Of course she is."

"So she could have done anything to your house."

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

"It looks exactly the same as I left it last night," Killian said. He looked around, trying to find anything that looked different. "Even the chair I sat in last night is still pushed out." He faced Henry. "I'll be right back." He turned and walked up the stairs.

He looked around the house as he walked towards his and Emma's room. Everything was exactly the way he had left it. When he walked into his room, he saw that everything on his side of the room was the same. There were a few things on Emma's side of the room that were different, but he assumed that was just because Emma had spent the night there the night before.

Killian walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of clothes. Once he was changed into it, he opened his sea chest and found his old fake hand that he wore when he found Emma in New York. He took his hook off and put the fake gloved hand on. He quickly put everything away and made everything look like it was before.

Once he was downstairs, he saw Henry pacing around the kitchen.

"What's on your mind, lad?" Killian asked.

Henry paused and looked at him. "Why would the Black Fairy leave everything the same?"

"I don't know, lad, but we cannot dwell on that," Killian said. He put his hands on Henry's shoulders. "We have to get Emma to believe."

Henry nodded. "Okay. How are we going to do that? It's not like I can just introduce you to her. She'll think I'm crazy."  
Killian put his arms to his side. "No, she won't. On our walk here, you told me that she thinks she's been in an asylum for the past year. You can say you met me in the past year."

"I guess I can, but I don't want to lie to her."

"Neither do I, but we need to make her believe."

Henry smiled. "Yeah. There is one more thing I should tell you." Killian quirked an eyebrow, urging Henry to continue. "When I took Emma to the roof where you guys were married, she saw something when she stood on that platform thing. I know she did, but she won't admit it. She most likely saw something about you."

Killian smiled slightly. "Aye. So, if she sees me, she'll believe."

Henry shrugged. "Or run away. Or punch you."

Killian chuckled. "I hope not, but, alas, that's how she is, or used to be."

Henry nodded. "Well, she's at Granny's. Let's go see her."

* * *

They walked into Granny's and were immediately greeted by Granny. "Hey, Henry. What can I get for you?"

Henry smiled at her. "Two cocoas."

"Cinnamon?" Granny teased.

"You know it."

Killian put his hand up. "No cinnamon for me, please."

Granny narrowed her eyes at Killian. "Who are you?"  
Killian panicked. "I'm, uh-"

"He's my cousin," Henry said. "He's visiting town."

Killian looked at Henry in disbelief.

Henry continued smiling. "He doesn't like cinnamon."

Granny nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Cousin?" Killian whispered. "You brought me from stepfather to cousin? Who does that?"

"Sorry. It's not like I could have said you were my stepfather. Like, _hey, my real mom got married yesterday, but no one remembers 'cause we got cursed_. I can't say that."

Killian nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

Henry pointed to the back of the diner. "There."

Killian looked up and smiled. Emma was sitting in the booth in the back, huddled in the corner, drinking cocoa. He started walking towards her. Henry rushed past him so he was a little ahead of him.

When they reached Emma, they sat on the opposite side of her. "Hey, Mom."

Emma looked up and smiled. "Hey, kid. Glad you could make it." She looked at Killian and a look of confusion filled her face. He looked like the man she imagined when she was on the platform on that roof. "Who are you?"

"He's my cousin," Henry said. "Not on your side, of course. Or Neal's, but Fiona's."

Emma looked utterly confused. "You… who told you about Neal?"

Henry kept smiling. "You."

Emma straightened in her seat. "Henry-"

"It's fine, Mom. You don't remember," Henry said. "Anyway, Mom, this is Killian. Killian, this is my mom, Emma."

Killian smiled, though it was painful. The thought that his wife didn't remember him killed him. "Hi."

Emma nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Killian swallowed. "You, too."

"So, how long have you two known each other. I certainly don't remember you from before… before…"

Killian spared her the words. "I came to town a few months ago. The Black - _Fiona_ needed my help."

Emma nodded. "With what?"

Killian shrugged. "Not important, at least not to me. I never really got along with her."

Henry interrupted before Killian got into further detail. "Point is, I wanted you guys to meet before you left."

Emma looked at Henry. "Okay."

Granny came by and dropped off the cocoas.

Henry took a sip of his. "Mom, Killian and I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Henry pushed Killian out of the booth and looked at his mother. "Let's go."

"Now? You just got your cocoa."

"So?" Henry said. "Let's go."

Emma laughed a little. "Okay. Fine." Her face fell.

"Mom?" Henry asked.

Emma averted his gaze. "I… I don't have my wallet yet. Archie is still figuring out that stuff."

Killian pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket. He had grabbed it while they were at the house. He pulled out a twenty dollar bill and set it on the table. "There. Now, let's go."

Emma shook her head. "I can't possibly let you do that."

Killian smiled.

"It's fine, Mom." He took her hand. "Follow me."

* * *

Emma sighed. "Why did you bring me back here?"

Henry and Killian had led Emma back to the roof where Killian and Emma had married the night before.

Emma faced Henry. She glanced at Killian. "Do you believe in this nonsense, too?"

Killian stepped forward. He did something extremely risky. He took Emma's hand. "Let me show you something, love." He pulled her towards the platform where the two had said their vows.

Emma followed him. She didn't know why, but she had a strange urge to trust him.

They walked onto the platform, and Killian faced Emma. He smiled. "Do you remember this place?"

Emma nodded. "Henry took me here earlier."

Killian stepped closer. "No. Do you remember what happened here yesterday?"

Emma felt like she could get lost in his eyes. "No."

"Let me show you."

"How?"

Killian put his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly.

Suddenly, a blast of cool air and a rainbow of color burst through the town.

Emma pulled away. She looked around confused. "W-what just happened?" Her gaze landed on Killian. "Killian?"

Killian smiled as tears pricked his eyes. He pulled her back into a kiss. He rested his forehead on hers when he pulled away. "I'm so glad you remember."

Emma smiled, her finally realizing what just happened. She put her hands on the side of Killian's face. She pulled away enough to look into his eyes. "You saved me."

Killian nodded. "With Henry's help." He turned his head and smiled at Henry who was running up to them.

Emma smiled. She pulled Henry into a hug when he reached her. "Thank you, kid."

Henry grinned. "I'm just glad you remember everything."

Emma laughed and pulled away. "Me, too."

They heard a loud _whoosh_.

Exchanging glances with each other, the three of them ran over to the side of the building and looked over the edge.

Regina, Zelena, David, and Snow were standing in the middle of Main Street.

"Mom! Dad!" Emma called out.

Snow and David looked around, confused.

Emma smiled. She looked at Killian and Henry. "Let's go save Storybrooke."

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter!**


	24. Broken

**Broken**

Emma couldn't stand waiting. She had done it her whole life; waiting for her parents, waiting to be adopted, waiting for Neal - it was always torture.

But this kind of waiting, oh, she _despised_ it.

Emma had been at home all day. Liam had come down with a fever so Emma stayed home while Killian went to work. Not twenty minutes after Emma had attempted to get Liam to eat something, she got a call from Storybrooke Elementary.

They told her that while Hope was outside during recess, she had fallen off the monkey bars and landed on her arm funny. It was broken.

So now, Emma had been waiting in the hospital for thirty minutes, alone. Hope was in surgery, Killian was rushing to find someone to cover his shift at the station, and Liam was with Granny.

Of course, if her parents were in town this week, Killian would already be here, but they decided to go on a road trip.

Emma had her hands clasped together tightly while her leg bounced anxiously.

"Emma!"

Emma looked up and relief flooded through her. She quickly stood up just as her husband rushed over and wrapped her in a hug. Emma buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. With your parents out of town it was almost impossible to find someone to cover for me at the station."

Emma pulled back. "It's fine." She sat back down, Killian doing the same. They sat on a couch so they could sit as close together as they wanted.

Killian held onto Emma's hand tightly. "How long has she been in surgery?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I saw her briefly when I first got here, but they rushed her straight into surgery."

Killian nodded. "Where's Li?"

Emma rested her head against Killian's shoulder. "Granny said she would watch him."

"Granny? Did she have someone cover her shift?"

Emma shook her head. "Believe it or not, she actually closed the diner so she could watch Liam."

Killian smiled. "We owe her one."

"Yeah."

Killian knew that Emma was worried sick, he was too, but he knew Hope would be fine. He had had many crew members, himself included, that had broken a bone. Emma, on the other hand, had never dealt with that. She had never broken a bone and neither had Henry.

Killian pulled away from Emma enough to look at her. "Hey, look at me."

Emma slowly lifted her head up. Killian saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

The pirate captain put his hand on his wife's cheek, using his thumb to brush away the one tear that had sprung loose. "Hope is going to be okay. It's just a broken arm, it will heal."

"She's only six, Killian," Emma said. "She can't handle that type of pain."

"She's a strong lass, just like her mother." Killian smiled softly.

Emma sighed. "I hope you're right."

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

Emma and Killian looked up to see a nurse standing at the end of the hall with a clipboard in hand. They immediately stood up and walked over to the nurse.

"You can see your daughter now," she said with a smile.

Emma gripped Killian's hand tightly as they followed the nurse through the halls.

"She is still asleep, but should wake up shortly. When she wakes up, she'll be a bit out of it due to the amount of medicine we gave her to help with the pain," the nurse explained. When they reached the room, the nurse pointed to a button on the side of the bed. "If you need anything, push that button and a nurse will come."

"Thank you," Killian said. The nurse nodded and walked out.

Emma and Killian went on either side of the bed. Hope's eyes were shut and she had a peaceful look on her face, as though nothing had happened.

Emma smiled softly at her and wiped some hair from her daughter's forehead. Her eyes then noticed the bright pink cast on Hope's left arm. Tears suddenly filled her eyes again as she realized how uncomfortable and confused Hope was going to be the next couple months.

"Hey," Killian said softly. He had noticed Emma's expression from where he was standing. "Everything is going to be okay."

Emma nodded. She walked over to Killian and wrapped an arm around his waist as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Hope's eyes fluttered opened. She squinted when she saw the bright light above her. She turned her head to the side and opened her eyes again. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Emma and Killian looked up from where they were sitting. They both stood up and walked over to the side of Hope's bed.

"Hey, baby," Emma said.

Hope's eyes were unfocused. "What happened?" She tried to lift up her arm, but stopped when she realized her arm was heavier than usual. She look at her arm and her eyes went wide. She looked back at her parents. "Why is my arm pink?"

Emma laughed. "Do you remember what happened at school?"

Hope nodded. "I fell and hurt my arm."

"Yeah. How do you feel?"

She thought about that for a moment. "Weird."

The parents laughed, glad that Hope was still herself.

Hope touched her cast. "When will my arm stop being pink?"

"That's a cast, sweetheart," Killian said. "You broke your arm. It will be one for about 12 weeks."

Emma looked at Killian, surprised. "12 weeks?"

Killian shrugged. "Many people in my crew broke bones. I know the timeline to how long almost every bone takes to heal."

Emma laughed. "Of course you do."

"Daddy, I'm thirsty," Hope said.

Killian went to the bedside table and poured a glass of water for Hope while Emma helped her sit up.

* * *

Emma and Killian woke up to the sound of Hope crying. Tonight was Hope's first night back home after three days in the hospital, Doctor Whale wanting to make sure Hope's arm didn't hurt when she went home.

Panicked and worried, the parents rushed into Hope's room.

Hope was laying in bed, her arms on her stomach.

Emma knelt down next to her. "Hey, hey. What's wrong, baby?"

Hope opened her eyes and looked at her mother. "I-I can't s-sleep. M-My arm is not c-comfy. It hurts."

Emma frowned. Hope was always able to go to sleep while they were at the hospital.

"Hope, what happened to your cast?" Killian asked.

That's when Emma noticed that her cast wasn't on her arm any more.

"My magic make it g-go away," Hope said. "Cast was mean."

"Oh, Hope. You need to wear that cast so your arm can heal," Emma said.

"No!" Hope pushed herself up, but cried in pain because of her broken arm.

Emma quickly waved her hand and a cast reappeared on Hope's arm. "Sweetheart, please keep the cast on. Your arm won't feel better if you don't wear it."

Hope started crying. "But I d-don't w-want to."

Killian picked Hope up and set her on his lap. "Hey, love. It's okay. Mommy and Daddy will help you with your arm. You'll be okay."

Hope shook her head. "But, Daddy-"

"Shhh," Killian hushed. "We've got you."

Hope finally gave in. "Okay, Daddy."

12 weeks later, Hope was ecstatic when her cast was taken off.

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! My Saturdays just haven't been free, but I hope that I will be able to update next week. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! :)**


	25. Together

**Together**

Emma woke up late on in the morning on Saturday. She was happy to feel Killian's arms around her and his chest against her back. Emma could tell he was awake. He was breathing more lightly then he did when he slept.

"Morning," Emma said.

"Morning, love," Killian said back. "How was your sleep?"

Emma turned and laid on her other side so she was facing Killian. "Good. Yours?"

"It was fine."

Emma smiled. Killian smiled back. Emma, not being able to help herself, laughed.

"What?" Killian asked, smile still in place.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know."

Killian chuckled. He kissed her head. "Let's get ready. We're meeting your parents for lunch at Granny's."

Emma groaned. "Do we have to? We just got back."

"You're the one who suggested it, darling," Killian said, "and what else are we going to do today?"

"We could watch Netflix."

Killian chuckled. "I still don't know what that is."

"Exactly," Emma said. "I have to show you."

"That's not going to hold up as an argument against your mother."

"I know."

Killian sat up and pulled Emma up. "Come on, love."

* * *

"I'm so glad you're home!" Snow squealed as she pulled Emma into a tight hug. "You were gone for _ages_."

Emma laughed. "It was only two weeks, Mom."

Snow pulled away. "Still."

Killian took Emma's hand. "Why don't we go find a booth?"

David chuckled. "Good call. I'm starving."

"I see where Emma gets that from," Killian mumbled as the four of them sat down.

Emma laughed. She leaned into Killian's side as he threw an arm around her shoulders.

"So," Snow said eagerly, "how was it? How was your honeymoon?"

Emma and Killian smiled at each other.

"It was great," Emma said, finally looking away from Killian and back at her mother. "It really was."

"Aye, that it was," Killian agreed.

About a week after the Final Battle, Snow and Henry insisted that Emma and Killian left on their honeymoon, David wasn't happy about it, he said that he wanted Emma to stay longer, her having just died and been brought back to life a mere week ago; but Henry and Snow won in the end. So, for the past two weeks, Emma and Killian had been sailing the ocean on the Jolly Roger. Emma and Regina and put a spell over it so it couldn't be seen by anyone and repelled bad weather.

"Killian tried to teach me how to sail," Emma began.

"But I failed," Killian finished. "She's hopeless."

Emma laughed. "It's true. Henry's probably better than me."

"Henry _is_ better than you, love," Killian teased, smiling.

"He's also better at riding horses," David chimed in.

"Hey!" Emma protested. "That's not fair. You taught him when Mom and I were in the Enchanted Forest! I haven't had the practice."

"Yeah, you have," Snow said. "David tried to teach you, but you couldn't stay on the horse."

"That was not my fault," Emma said, laughing. "That horse didn't like me."

"I wouldn't like you if I was that horse," Killian said.

"Same here," David said. "You used magic about ten times in front of it."

"It's not my fault that that horse wouldn't stay still."

The next hour and a half was spent laughing, talking and eating. When Granny gave them the bill, David said, "We'll pay," and took the bill.

"Dad…" Emma began, but David stopped her.

"You just got back from your honeymoon," David said, handing the cash to Granny.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You guys are so ridiculous."

As they stood up to leave, Emma and Killian put their arms around each other. The four walked out of Granny's.

"Hey, Emma," David said. "Remind me to set Killian's paycheck to go straight to your bank account. I assume he doesn't have one and it's too much of a hassle to set up one for him and then combine them."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I will. See you guys later."

They couples parted ways.

The walked home was quiet and peaceful, but Emma couldn't stop thinking about what David said.

Her and Killian were going to share a bank account now. That's what married couples did. It still seemed so surreal to Emma. She was married. She was _married_. She couldn't believe it. The past two weeks had been the best of her life. Her and Killian, sitting under the stars or dancing in the sun. It had been a dream. It felt so unreal. She couldn't believe the universe rewarded her in such a way.

Before she knew it, Emma was walking up the steps to her house with Killian at her side. They walked in and Killian helped Emma out of her jacket before taking his shoes and jacket off. After taking her boots off, Emma walked over to the couch and sat down, sighing in contentment.

Killian smiled and sat next to her, pulling her close. After a minute or so, Killian felt Emma move her arm. She was wiping her eyes, as if wiping away tears, which, Killian saw, she was.

"Emma?" he questioned. "What's on your mind?"

Emma pulled away and looked at him. "We're going to share a bank account."

Killian raised his eyebrow, confused why this fact would affect her like this.

Emma laughed. "I know, I'm being stupid. It's just, sharing a bank account is what married people do."

Killian put his hand on Emma's cheek. "We are married, love."

Emma nodded. "I know, I know. It's just… it's so… unreal."

"What do you mean?"

Emma shifted her position. "When I was a little girl, going from foster home to foster home, feeling everything except love and happiness, I would have laughed in your face if you told me I was going to get married. I just didn't have that kind of hope; and now… well, my life is just so unbelievably good."

Killian smiled. He kissed her softly. "It is pretty good, huh?"

Emma laughed. "It is."

"So, tell me, what is a bank account?"

Emma laughed again. "It's where we put our money so we don't have it all in the house."

Killian nodded, still smiling. "Well, I'm glad I get to share one with you."

Emma pushed his shoulder playfully. "You are _so_ cheesy. You know that, right?"

Killian put his hand up. "It's my job."

Emma laughed for what felt like the millionth time that day and leaned against her husband. Her _husband_ pulled her close.

 **I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! This update was shorter than usual, so sorry about that, too. I hope you liked it!**


	26. Stars

**i am so, so, so, so, SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! my weekends have been full the past couple weeks, so sorry!**

 **Also, sorry is there is any typos, I really just wanted to post this so I haven't edited it since I first wrote it. Sorry again!**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters.**

 **Stars**

Killian walked onto the Jolly Roger, Hope on his hip while Emma walked on behind him, carrying Liam in his career.

"Daddy, down," three-year-old Hope said.

Killian smiled. "Okay, but careful, lass. Don't run." Killian set Hope down on the deck.

The moment Hope set her feet on the deck, she was running over to the edge of the ship to look over the edge.

Killian chuckled. He walked over to her and scooped her up into his arms, kissing her cheek. "I said be careful," he teased, tickling her stomach.

Hope giggled. "I am, Daddy! I am!"

Killian stopped and smiled. "Okay, okay."

"Down, Daddy. Please?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Killian kissed her head once more before setting her back down. "Don't run, love."

Hope nodded and stood on her tiptoes, trying to look at the water.

Killian smiled at her before turning to look at Emma and Liam. Emma had sat down on the bench that Killian and David had made with Liam's carried next to her. Emma was taking Liam out of his carrier to give him his bottle.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Emma asked, smiling as she put the bottle in Liam's mouth.

Killian walked over to them and sat down next to Emma, arm wrapping around her shoulders. "The lad's hungry, huh?"

Emma nodded, not taking her eyes off of Liam. As his, Liam's, eyes began to droop, Emma rested heavily against Killian.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Hope shouted, running over to her parents.

Liam's eyes snapped open and he began to cry.

Hope stopped in her tracks. "I sorry." Killian saw her eyes fill with tears. Hope had always been sensitive when it came to her little brother.

Killian stood up and walked over to her, picking her up. "It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

Liam's cries stopped almost immediately when Emma gave him his pacifier. Emma looked up and smiled at the sight in front of her.

Killian had brought Hope over to the edge of the boat to watch the sunset. Hope's head was laying on Killian's shoulder as she pointed out stuff in the horizon. Killian's head was leaning slightly against Hope's as he listened to his daughter's observations.

Emma put Liam's bottle back into her diaper bag and stood up, walking over to Killian's side, the opposite side of where Hope was. Killian smiled at her and wrapped his other arm around her, careful to keep his hook far from Liam.

Emma's head fell to rest on Killian's shoulder as she watched the sunset as well.

It wasn't until the sun was completely gone that Emma moved again.

"Let's get these kids to bed," Emma said.

Killian nodded, smiling at Hope who had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago.

They had come out here to spend the night on the Jolly Roger; Hope had been begging to do it for ages. Last week, Killian and David had gone to the Jolly Roger to get the Captain's Quarters ready. They had set up the portable crib and filled it with blankets and stuffed animals. They also set up a cot for Hope, putting a soft foamy on it with a pillow and a couple blankets. Emma came by later and magically extended the bed that was already in there so that her and Killian could sleep more comfortably.

The two walked down into the Captain's Quarters with their children in their arms.

* * *

Emma and the kids had fallen asleep hours ago, but Killian lied awake in bed, arm wrapped around Emma's shoulder. Hope had begged to spend a night on the Jolly Roger for ages and Killian couldn't help but think he could do something to make this little trip more memorable.

So, after staring at the ceiling and thinking for almost two hours, Killian finally had an idea.

After carefully pulling his arm away from Emma, who turned slightly at the movement, Killian slipped off the bed. He put his shoes and jacket on, knowing it was going to be a bit chilly out. He bent down next to Hope's cot and lifted her up into his arms, blanket wrapped around her. After making sure she was secure on his hip, Killian walked quietly to the ladder and climbed up, careful to open and close the small door quietly.

Hope stirred just as Killian shut the door.

She lifted her head slightly off of Killian's shoulder. "Daddy?"

Killian smiled at her. "Shh, sweetheart. It's okay. I just wanted to show you something."

Hope nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "What you want to show me?"

Killian sat down on the bench and pointed to the sky. "You see the stars over there?"

Hope looked up. She giggled. "Stars everywhere, Daddy."

Killian chuckled. "I know, but can you see the ones over there?"

Hope looked where Killian was pointing. "Yes."

"Well, follow my finger." Killian started to trace something in the sky. When he finished, he asked, "Do you know what that is?"

Hope thought hard for a moment and then said, "No."

"It's the Big Dipper. It's a teapot."

Hope stared at the sky. After a moment, she shook her head. "No, Daddy. Those stars. No teapot."

Killian smiled. He started pointing out other constellations, trying to get Hope to see them, but it wasn't working out.

After ten minutes of this, they heard a sleep-filled voice.

"Hey, guys."

Killian and Hope looked up. Emma was walking towards them, Liam in her arms and blanket around her shoulders. She took a seat next to them.

"What are you guys doing up?" Emma asked, leaning against Killian, who put his arm around Emma's shoulders.

"I was just showing her the stars," Killian said, kissing Emma's head.

"Yeah," Hope whispered. "He show me stars."

Emma smiled. "That's awesome."

"What about you, love? Did I wake you?"

Emma shook her head. "No, Liam started crying. He was hungry. He's asleep now, but I didn't want to leave him by himself."

Killian smiled down at him son. Liam was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms, a small smile upon his lips.

"He's having a good dream, then?" Killian asked.

Emma looked down at Liam, smiling softly. "Probably."

"Mommy?" Hope asked, shifting so she was facing Emma while she sat on Killian's lap. "Does Li want to see the stars?"

Emma looked at her. "I think he might want to sleep."

Hope nodded. "Oh, okay."

"But," Emma said quickly, "he might want to see them when he can stay awake long enough to see them. Maybe in a few months."

Hope's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Okay! Oops, sorry."

Emma laughed. "It's okay. You didn't wake him up."

Hope smiled again and leaned back against Killian's chest, throwing her legs in front of her. After a few minutes, she fell asleep, breathing softly.

Emma sighed in contentment. "We should put her to bed."

Killian leaned his head against Emma's. "I know." But he didn't make any movement to stand up. He just sat, holding his family close.

Emma laughed. She pulled away and stood up. "Come on, pirate. I'm tired."

Killian chuckled and adjusted Hope so Killian was holding her bridal style. After standing up, Killian walked with Emma back to the trapdoor, which Emma had left open. Emma walked down first, slowly and carefully.

Killian walked in next. When he stepped on the floor, Emma was covering Liam with a blanket as he slept. Killian laid Hope down on the cot and covered her with her blanket.

Killian crawled into the bed next to Emma and kissed her head. "Love you."

Emma smiled. "Love you, too."

"Love Mommy and Daddy," they heard Hope say.

Both of them smiled and said, "Love you, too."

Soon, everyone was asleep except Killian, but he soon fell asleep to the sound of his family's faint breathing, reassuring him that they were safe.

 **Hope you enjoyed that!**


End file.
